Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: (AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY) Caladwen Amdirvaethil has found herself waist deep in Hobbits, Dwarves and trolls as she and Thorin's company embark on their first leg to the Lonely Mountain. For Erebor!
1. Prologue

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

The woods were quiet, light filtering gently through the trees. The sun was bright, warming the earth around them. It was the waning days of summer, the season of Caladwen's birth, and she relished in these days, the days when she felt most herself, most at peace. Taking a deep breath, Caladwen smiled into the sunlight, lounging on the banks of her small lake, the lake that lay underneath the tree of her birth .

"The water is warm this time of year, isn't it, Mithrandir?" Caladwen grinned, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. With a smile, she turned to look at her friend, her mentor, Gandalf the Grey. She wasn't surprised to see him, though she hadn't expected his company. Gandalf came and went as he pleased, rarely following the schedules of Elves or Men alike.

"Why yes, yes you could say the water is warm because of the seasons…" He trailed off thoughtfully, leaning against his staff. He regarded Caladwen with warm eyes before speaking again. "Though, if one were to ask an old wizard his opinion, I would say it is those born in the season that make them what they are." Caladwen grinned, turning in her spot to face him. She stood gracefully from the lakeside, crossing the courtyard to him, taking his hands in hers.

"What brings you to Lothlorien these days, old friend?" Caladwen asked him. Gandalf remained silent for a time, and Caladwen watched him curiously, studying his face.

"I know how important your time in these woods are, Amdirvaethil, but I am afraid I must ask you for a favor." Gandalf smiled at her. Caladwen's face faltered, and she released his hands.

"But, Haldír…" Caladwen nearly whispered, glancing back into the trees. This forest was her home, these trees were hers. She was rarely allowed to visit, not since the deaths of her parents, and she missed them so. She missed who they held in their green depths. This was the first journey she'd been allowed to make since the first ring war, it had been lifetimes since she'd been. But, Greyhaime had peaked her interest. Caladwen raised a thin eyebrow at him.

"Go on."

"Across the Hithaeglir, in the distant Shire, there is a wee Burglar by the name of Bilbo Baggins. I would like your help in retrieving him." Caladwen frowned at him, turning to look at the woods behind her. She did not want to leave, but to turn down the invitation of adventure…

"My grandmother would never allow it." Caladwen told him quietly. Gandalf took a deep breath, releasing it, before he spoke again.

"I think you would be surprised by her answer."

"You've asked her?" Caladwen questioned him. She knew better, Mithrandir was nothing if he wasn't predictable. He'd rather ask for forgiveness than for permission.

"Well, no. I plan to ask her in a while." He told the lady, a wry smile playing on his face.

"A while?" Caladwen asked, shaking her head. She sighed, looking at the ground below her feet. She wanted to go badly, it had been sometime since she was allowed to wander outside of these woods without an escort. Since the First War of the Ring. "I will go." She said after a heavy pause. She'd expected Gandalf to be surprised, but he already knew her answer. "As long as you promise to ask Galadriel." Caladwen smirked at him. Gandalf feigned offense, scoffing and grasping as his chest.

"You think I would forget?" He told her, hurt.

"I will go pack my things, then." Caladwen smiled, turning to leave the clearing. Thoughtfully, she stopped, turning to look at Gandalf. "This Burglar, what is he to steal?"

"A mountain, my lady."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

"The first order of business is to find a dwarf. But not just any dwarf, I didn't wake up with a craving…" The old wizard groaned on his horse, toking his pipe and taking a long winded puff.

"Indeed…" Caladwen mused, watching the wizard carefully. "Why have you not told me of him till late?" She asked. Gandalf gave her a look, a bashful look, and Caladwen _tsked_ at him. "It's a new age, Gandalf. Tis only the elves of Greenwood who still harbor ill will to their kind. Tell me, who is to be our dwarf companion?" Gandalf's face only soured more as he settled into his saddle. He made to speak, when an arrow flew past his face, getting lost in the field behind them. Caladwen froze, looking wildly into the trees as the two suddenly found themselves surrounded by a band of ruffians.

"Well, what've we 'ear, brothers?" One of the ruffians exclaimed.

"Seems to be's a wee princess and her grandfather." A second said.

"Trav'lin' lightly, loves?" A third spoke, eyeing their packs tied to their horses. Caladwen glared at the bandits, making to remove her hood, when Gandalf stopped her.

"We make haste to Bree, family emergency, I'm afraid." Gandalf told them cool. Caladwen stifled a grimace, the first bandit who'd spoke hadn't taken his eyes off her, instead studying her up and down lasciviously.

"Ah, well it be a shame you won't be making it to no Bree…"

"But we could always let your family know. We've businesses to attend in those parts." The first bandit, whom Caladwen had decided was the leader, told them. From behind her, Caladwen could hear the distinct _ting_ of blades being unsheathed, and in an instant she drew her bow from her saddle, nocking an arrow and letting it loose. It struck the Bandit's leader in his throat, and he grabbed at it futilely before falling from his horse, dead. With a flick of her wrist, Caladwen removed her hood, earning a sigh from Gandalf.

"Any others?" She offered the group around them. They stood motionless for a moment, staring at their dead leader, before glaring up at her. Under their breaths she could hear several of the bandits awing at her ears, _it's an elf!_ They whispered.

"Get them!" The third speaker shouted. Caladwen was prepared for a fight, and nocked another arrow.

"Fárëa! (_Enough_!)" Gandalf shouted, filling the air around them with a bright light. The distinct smell of brimstone hit Caladwen's nose in a violent wave, and she stifled a gag. With a groan, he turned towards Caladwen, shaking his head at her. "Hood up." He motioned for her to replace her cowl. "Until we get where needs be." He told her. Caladwen rolled her eyes, following his instruction, and restowed her bow. She knew that having an elf this far east would only incite needless attention, but she cared not for the likes of boastful men, especially those who lusted for her in an insidious way.

"Well, it is of little consequence now." Caladwen told Gandalf quietly. "Any who saw are dead." Gandalf nodded slowly, eyeing the Bandit's dead leader.

"Check his person for an old wizard, would you?" He asked Caladwen. She rolled her eyes, hopping from her steed and quickly making her way to the dead man. Upon checking his pockets she found a rather large change purse, but inside the change purse she could feel a piece of parchment, one that intrigued her so.

"It is a bounty." She told Gandalf after pulling it from the pouch, giving it a once over. "Written in Black Speech!" She hissed in disgust, resisting the urge to toss it into the dirt. "For… Thôrin Oakenshield…" Caladwen trailed off, looking up at Gandalf with surprise. "Is this your dwarf?" Caladwen asked him cooly. Gandalf nodded, extending his hand for the parchment she held. She gave it to him, watching the wizard incredulously. "Why then, have you brought an elf? He will never agree to any terms with me." She told Gandalf, Caladwen knew of Thôrin's relationship with those of her kind. Gandalf shrugged, quickly pocketing the parchment in his cloak.

"I thought he could use the help of one so… Wise and level headed." Gandalf muttered, giving Caladwen a pointed look. Caladwen felt her face flush as she mounted her horse again.

"I didn't like the way he looked at me." She told him honestly, continuing on down the path. Gandalf rolled his eyes, following quickly behind her, muttering something of impetuous youth and reckless abandon.

* * *

By the time Gandalf and Caladwen had made it to Bree the next evening, it had begun to rain. The pair were soaked to the bone and they entered the pub quickly, as to escape the rain. To her surprise, the pub was packed full this wet evening, filled with laughter, swears and the sound of over all merriment.

"He should have beat us here…" Gandalf muttered to himself, taking a look around. It was Caladwen who saw the dwarf first, his small frame huddled over a table. She gestured to the dwarf and Gandalf smiled at her, quickly making his way through the pub.

"Mind if I join you?" Gandalf said happily, taking a seat across the table from him. Caladwen stood behind him, watching the Dwarven King in front her. She'd never met Thôrin but she had heard stories, from the fall of Erebor to the War for Moria, he was renowned for his prowess. She'd expected him to be… more? Which was silly considering. Gandalf gestured to Caladwen to take the seat to Thôrin's right, and she did so gracefully, noticing the way he clutched his sword. "I'll have the same." Gandalf told the passing waitress, clutching at her sleeve. He looked at Caladwen expectantly, and she shook her head.

"None, thanks." She smiled at the woman, her attention refocusing on Thôrin. He studied both of the newcomers in silence, throwing a quick look over his shoulder, before settling back into his seat. Caladwen followed his gaze, across the pub sat a surely looking character, who glared at Thôrin and his party with contempt.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf told him happily.

"I know who you are." Thôrin spoke last, his voice commanding. He turned to look at Caladwen with curiously hateful eyes. "And the Elf?" He practically spat.

"Ah yes! That is Caladwen, emissary of Rivendell, the Shield Maiden of Imladris." Gandalf smiled at the pair, much like a parent would at a child when telling them to play nice. Caladwen did the way he forgot him her noble title. "Well now! This is a fine chance! What brings Thôrin Oakenshield to Bree?" Gandalf continued unaware. Thôrin gave Caladwen one last glare before turning his attention to Gandalf.

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland." He said quietly, regarding Caladwen suspiciously. "I went looking and found no sign of him."

"You are looking for Thrain?" Caladwen asked him quietly. The Dwarf scowled at her, but she paid him no mind.

"He still lives; I am sure of it." He informed her, silencing anything she had left to say. The waitress returned, placing Gandalf's plate on front of him with a tense smile, apparently the air at the table was palpable. "My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to March upon Erebor; to rally the seven armies of the dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the lonely mountain." Gandalf said through bites. "And I would say the same to you. Take back your Homeland." Gandalf's tone carried some sort of finality that made Caladwen's hair stand on edge. There was a power in his voice, one that Caladwen could feel. Thôrin could feel it too, and he took a swing of his ale in contemplation.

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?" Thôrin spook cooly. Gandalf shook his head, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thôrin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn toward Erebor." Gandalf sighed. "We ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook us for vagabonds." Gandalf directed a wink towards Caladwen and she buried a smirk. Thôrin watched the pair carefully, smirking himself.

"I imagine they regretted that." Thôrin said almost sarcastically.

"One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf continued, placing the bounty that Caladwen had found on the table between the three. "It is Black Speech." No sooner had Gandalf said it, than Thôrin pushed the paper away from him in disgust. "It's a promise of payment."

"For what?" Thôrin asked, disgusted.

"Your head." Caladwen chimed in seriously. That caught the dwarves attention, and before he could utter a word to her, Gandalf took the reigns again.

"Someone wants you dead. Thôrin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves." Gandalf rallied. "together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oaths!"

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone! It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that Jewel was stolen by Smaug." Caladwen frown at his words. She heard only stories of the destruction of Dale and Erebor, but those stories were enough to scare her as a child.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf asked him, piquing his interest.

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon."

"Yes it does, which is why we are going to need a burglar." The old wizard smiled. Thôrin scoffed.

"A burglar." He laughed as he took another drink. "And where do you suppose we get one of those? Don't tell me you'd use the _Noldur_." Thôrin spoke cooly, glaring at Caladwen. Caladwen returned his glare, leaning forward in her seat.

"You never know when it would be helpful to have an elf in your back pocket. Their council can be wise and linear." Gandalf spoke, placing a hand on Caladwen's shoulder and gently pushing her back into her chair. "But no, it is not Amdirvaethil who would be your burglar. I had someone _lighter_ in mind."

* * *

It was another journey to make it to the Shire. They sat so far away from the kingdom of Men and Elves it was no wonder they had never truly been involved in any war. It was a peaceful place, filled with the sound laughter and the busy bustling of a thriving community. There were songs, dancing, children playing. Caladwen marveled at it all, making sure to watch where she step, should she accidentally step on a wee Hobbit child.

The Hobbits around them smiled at the grey wizard, and the same for his travelling companion, though where he was greeted with gestures of friendship, she found awkward silence and an air of curiosity.

"Come here often, Mithrandir?" Caladwen spoke quietly, earning a nod from the old Wizard.

"I do. Every year to let loose my fizz pops. I am quite famous around these parts." Gandalf grinned at her, leading her down a separate road. "The Baggins residence is just up this hill, just at the end of Bagshot Row, it is where you will find Bagend." Gandalf told her, leading out towards what she could only assume was a gently rolling pasture. Down the ways, sitting in the front yard of a small Hobbit hole, sat a small, ginger Hobbit, who seemed to be enjoying his peace and quiet, basking in the sun with his eye closed and a smile on his face.

"Gandalf-"

"Ah yes, there he is. Our burglar." Gandalf laughed as the pair approached the small home. The Hobbit was entirely unaware of their approach, and in his silent reverie, he blew a smoke ring from his pipe, one that Gandalf turned into a moth, which flitted back into the Hobbit's face. The Hobbit gasped, coughing as he did, before finally realizing he was not alone.

"Good morning." The Hobbit greeted them, his initial surprise seemingly evaporated. Caladwen smiled at him warmly, it always amazed her, the optimism of Hobbits.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning, whether I want it or not?" Gandalf stopped thoughtfully, the confused look on the Hobbit's face growing as he continued to speak. "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning, or are simply stating this is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf finished. Caladwen breathed deeply through her nose, rolling her eyes at the old wizard.

"All of them at once I suppose?" The Hobbit responded, bewildered. Gandalf turned to Caladwen, who in turn tilted her head, a confused gesture, as she watched the Hobbit. The air between them grew awkward, and the Halfling cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. We're looking for someone to share in an adventure." The Hobbit guffawed, nearly dropping his pipe as he did.

"An adventure? Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" He laughed, obviously uncomfortable. The Halfling turned nervously to her mailbox, grabbed several letter from it before heading back to his house, only sparing Caladwen and Gandalf a single glance. "Well, uh, Good morning!" He greeted again.

"To think I should have lived to be _good morninged _by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door." The Hobbit stopped in his tracks, turning where he stood, startled at the mention of his mother.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked rudely enough for a Hobbit.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf!" Gandalf told him, as recognition appeared across Bilbo's face. "and Gandalf means me!"

"Not Gandalf the Wandering Wizard?" Bilbo said with a smile. "Who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve! I had no idea you were still in business!" Bilbo continued. Gandalf gave the Hobbit a scathing look as Caladwen stifled a snort, earning an equally angry glare.

"And where else should I be?"

"Well.." Bilbo trailed off sheepishly, taking another hit of his pipe.

"Well I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks." Gandalf groused, turning his attentions away from Caladwen. "Then it's been decided. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform the who? What?" Bilbo sputtered, retreating further towards Bagend. "No! We do not want any adventure here, thank you! Not today! I suggest you try somewhere over the hill or across the water!" Bilbo told them, shaking his head furiously. "Good morning!" He finished, slamming the door behind him. Caladwen paused for a second, turning to her friend quietly.

"That could have gone better." She told him. Gandalf nodded his head, crossing Bilbo's gate to his front door. For a moment, Caladwen thought he was going to knock again, but instead the old man began to etch a glowing rune on his front door. "A moon rune?" Caladwen questioned. "But that is not for a few weeks!"

"Aye, he will change his mind before the dwarves arrive. I'm sure of it." Gandalf told her confidently. Caladwen suppressed a grin, taking a look over her shoulder to find that Bilbo Baggins was watching them walk away through his window.

"And what will we do until they arrive?" Caladwen asked impetuously. Gandalf seemed thoughtful for a moment, his face growing sheepish. He hadn't thought of that. "You know, you didn't even introduce me." Caladwen pouted. Gandalf smiled at her, leading her down the path.

"You're a strong, smart, independent elf, are you not?" Gandalf teased, earning a growl from Caladwen.

* * *

_"Naneth, ada!" Caladwen worried, stepping in front of her parents as they handed their bags off to their servants to strap to their horses. The caravan was to leave for Greenwood, on a sort of diplomacy exhibition, there was talk of united the forests. Caladwen was too busy with .education to go this time, and was therefore staying in Lothlorien with her grandparents, a thought she did not like at all "Please you can't go!" She begged her mother in Elvish. Lothandeneth gave her daughter a piteous smile, placing two gentle hands on her shoulders. _

_"Caladwen," Her mother returned sweetly, kissing her forehead. Caladwen sighed, closing her eyes. "It will only be a few weeks, we will be back before you even realize."_

_"I saw you. In my dreams last night." Caladwen protested._

_"You said you saw a white stag?" Lothandeneth questioned. _

_"I did see a white stag! But she was overtaken by darkness. And scattered into the trees!" Caladwen cried out, burying her face in her hands. "But I know it was you, mother, I could feel it! Please don't go!"_

_"Lothandeneth, Mi'Amell, it is time to go." Caladwen's father, Idhrenion, interrupted, joining Lothandeneth at her side. Lothandeneth gave him a small smile before standing. Now it was his turn to say goodbye._

_"Please father..." Caladwen whispered, trying one more time to get him to see reason. He gave her the same smile her mother did._

_"Lirimaer, I know you are nearly fifty, but I implore you listen to your grandparents." He told her, planting a kiss on her forehead. _

_"But I am afraid." Caladwen told him. _

_"I know, but you will be fine. Haldir is here to keep you safe." Idhrenion teased, gesturing over to a younger elf soldier, who was failing to hide behind a nearby tree. Caladwen's father stood, looking behind her to her grandmother, Galadriel. _

_"She will be fine," Galadriel told them. "Mithrandir is coming with some of his famous fireworks this evening." Galadriel said, more to Caladwen than to her parents. She placed a gentle hand on her wrist, holding her in place as her parents made for their horses. _

_With a final wave, her parents left, but Caladwen did not move from that spot for a long while, even after Galadriel had gone. Something rooted her there, something__ that had no tangible self. It was memory, which kept her in place. The last memory she would ever have of her parents._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

The two weeks flew by while Caladwen and Gandalf waited for their party to show. They'd managed to find a rather hospitable Hobbit family, The Gamgees, who took them in for the time they were there. It was nearly midnight when the pair returned to Bagend, only slightly surprised to see several dwarves standing outside.

"Ah! I see most of our party has made it." Gandalf chortled, catching their attentions.

"You are late, Gandalf." A redhead dwarf teased, stroking his beard.

"A wizard is never late, Gloin of Groin. He is always on time." Gandalf told him. "Well why are you all standing out here, ring the bell for pities sake!" the dwarves began to clamor amongst each other, each of them going for the doorbell. By the time it had been rang, the several dwarves we're nearly piled on top of each other, and once the door opened, the pile of dwarves came falling int Bilbo Baggins' entry way. The Hobbit seemed perturbed, but not surprised to see the Dwarves, but once his eyes found Gandalf, his face turned to exasperation.

"Gandalf," He sighed, accusations apparent in his voice. "And friend."

"Caladwen." Caladwen preened, finally able to introduce herself. "Shieldmaid of Rivendell, Maiden of Lo-"

"If you say 'at your service' my head may very well explode." Bilbo groaned as the dwarves scurried to their feet, disappearing into the Hobbit's house. Caladwen huffed, annoyed he interrupted her, and she stood outside with Gandalf, waiting for Bilbo to invite them in. Bildo gestured widely with his hands. "You may as well. I'm not sure if this Hobbit hole could get any more crowded." With a smile, Gandalf and Caladwen entered the home, and Caladwen gracefully removed her hood. "Elf." Bilbo sputtered, surprised, as he stared at her ears.

"That I am, Master Baggins." Caladwen smiled at him, following Gandalf into the home.

To say that Bilbo Baggins' house was crowded would be an understatement. It was packed, wall to wall with dwarves, and each of them turned to look at Caladwen with suspicious eyes. Gandalf cleared his throat, smiling at his short friend happily.

"Let's eat."

* * *

The feast had started long before Caladwen arrived, the food store was nearly emptied, the casks already tapped. To her surprise, the Dwarves had actually set a place for her, though it may not have used the fanciest of the dinnerware or silver. Quietly she took a seat, Gandalf joining her. As they sat, one of many Dwarves approached, holding a silver tea tray.

"Excuse me, Gandalf, may I tempt you with a cup of chamomile tea?" He asked politely, despite the ruckus caused by his kin.

"Oh, no thank you, Balin. A little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf and Balin both turned to Caladwen, and she cleared her throat, surprised that he'd turned to ask her anything at all.

"Oh, I will take the same, thank you." Caladwen said politely.

"We seem to be one dwarf short." Gandalf muttered to himself, quietly counting each dwarf.

"How can you tell?" Caladwen asked, also counting the dwarves. She was good with names and faces, and as Gandalf counted them off, she took in each one.

"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." the bald Dwarf across the table, Dwalin, said, mouth full of food.

"As you requested, two glasses of red wine. It's got a fruity bouquet." Balin told them. Caladwen took her glass willingly, holding the tiny cup between her fingers. As Balin passed around drinks, the table around Caladwen began to get more noisy. Chaos ensued, as the dwarves threw food, napkins, belched obscenely and even hit each other. She turned to look at Gandalf, who watched the scene with the utmost amusement. Across the table, on the hallway, Caladwen spied Bilbo, watching the dwarves in disgust.

Caladwen snuck through the dwarves, joining Bilbo at his side. He looked up at her quietly, before returning to watch the dwarves destroy his house. He bit back a frown.

"They're messy, but they're great house guests. Your house will be clean when you wake tomorrow." She told him, grabbing his shoulder.

"And what about my pantry?" He asked, as they both turned to look at it. It was now completely empty, even the kasks. Caladwen gave an apologetic look, one that Bilbo returned, clearing his throat. "So, what do I call you?" He blurted out suddenly. Caladwen narrowed her eyes at him, and he continued awkwardly. "You uh, you gave me several names and I know that Elves have naming conventions different than those of men and-"

"What would you like to call me?" She asked him, leaving the Hobbit speechless. While Bilbo tried to find his words, one of the dwarf brothers, Fíli, waltz through the hall, wiping his mouth with some sort of cloth.

"Excuse me! That is a doily not a dishcloth!" Bilbo shouted, snatching the cloth from the dwarves hands. Caladwen shook her head, watching as he began to argue with the dwarf brothers. As he argued with the brothers, Gandalf left the dining room, following Bilbo into another room. Caladwen could vaguely make out Bilbo yelling, irritated at his sudden house guests. Caladwen shook her head, that's Gandalf for you.

"Excuse me! Master Bilbo!" Balin spoke up. From around the other corner, Bilbo poked his head, exasperated. "Where would you like me to put my plate?"

"Here you go, Balin, give it to me!" Fíli told him. Taking the plate from Balin and throwing it towards Caladwen. From out of nowhere, Fíli's brother, Kíli, appeared snatching the plate out of the air and throwing the dish into the kitchen where another dwarf, Oin, stood, cleaning and neatly stacking the dishes.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing cookery. It's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo shouted, joining Caladwen. From inside of the dining room, the dwarves who were still sat began to pound their fists, silverware, anything that they could, against the tables and chairs, creating a musical beat that rang through the house. "Could you please not do that? You'll blunt the knives!"

"You hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." The redhead dwarf from before, Gloin, chuckled. From next to Caladwen and Bilbo, Kíli began to sing, his face set in a wide grin.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks,"

"Smash the bottles, burn the corks!" His brother chimed in. From inside the dining room, Caladwen could see the rest of the dwarves incited.

"Smash the bottles and crack the plates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The rest of the dwarves chimed in, singing along about spilling wine on doors and cutting cloth. Caladwen tried her best not to laugh, she really did, but she had never been in such close contact with such a band of dwarves, and the look on Bilbo's face was the icing on the cake. She began to chuckle, covering her mouth with both hands, earning a deep glare from Bilbo. Behind them, Gandalf appeared, he too wearing a smile.

As the verse went on, Bilbo chasing the Dwarves around frantically, Caladwen was happy to find that, while being rambunctious, the dwarves were indeed cleaning up after themselves. As they sang, Oin washed, sending the plates out to be restocked on the dining room table. It wasn't until the dishes were mostly finished, that Bilbo realized what had happened. He looked over to Caladwen, flustered, and she nodded her head at him, I told you so. After a few short seconds, Bilbo's face cracked a small smile, but it was gone as soon as it came as a knock sounded at the door.

"He is here." Gandalf whispered, turning towards the door. Quietly, Bilbo crossed to the door and Caladwen shifted nervously. Thôrin did not care for her at their last meeting. As Bilbo opened the door, Thôrin stood behind it proudly, studying their host with intense eyes.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door." Thôrin told him cooly.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo told him adamantly. Thôrin ignored him, instead turning towards where the rest of the dwarves had all gathered. As they bowed, his eyes studied the group, seemingly pleased until they fell upon Caladwen. His face dropped into stone, crossing the hall to his kin.

"There's is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf told Bilbo, who was still going on about the door. "Bilbo Baggins, let me introduce the leader of our company, Thôrin Oakenshield!" Gandalf said proudly.

_Suddenly, Caladwen's thoughts shifted, and across her mind scrawled a fleeting image of a tall oak tree, planted on a frozen lake. Under the ice, a dark, serpentine form undulated, streaking it's way to the proud oak. _

_Suddenly, from beneath the ice, sprang several blades held my pale hands, which ran through the tree viciously, ripping the bark from it's trunk, goring it violently. The oak tree seemed to cry out in agony, a cry which echoed through her mind painfully. _

"Amdirvaethil?" Gandalf's voice was soft and Caladwen gasped as he pulled her from her thoughts. Taking a deep breath Caladwen looked around at the rest of her party, who were all watching her with appraising eyes. Gandalf frowned at her, and she shook her head.

"It is nothing, I just need some air." She told him, brushing past Bilbo and to the front door. The Hobbit gave her a concerned look, but Caladwen ignored him, rushing out into the night.

Caladwen gasped, leaning against the house. Panicked, she stared down at her feet, rehashing what she'd seen. She hadn't had a dream in years, not since her parents death, but the feeling of foreboding was one she would never forget. It was deep and it was heavy, and it sat in the pit of her stomach in a maddening way. _Not again._ She thought to herself, breathing deeply. It would not happen again. She would not let this dream come true.

* * *

Caladwen was off in her own world as the dwarves discussed the task at hand. It was learned that Dain of the Iron Hills would not help them, a huge setback for their party, but nonetheless less, Thôrin would persist. Gandalf produced from his cloak the which started this grand adventure. Oin swears that Ravens are returning to the mountain, a prophecy told of better days. His kinsmen groan, they've heard it all before.

Meanwhile, Caladwen was far away. _A tall oak tree…_ She thought. _It must mean Thôrin. He may not be tall, but Oakenshield…_ Caladwen dared a glance towards the front of the table where Thôrin was going over the map Gandalf had given them.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked, bringing Caladwen back to the table. Everyone turned to look at the Hobbit, except for Gandalf. No, Gandalf was looking directly at her. Instinctually she shrunk into her seat.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Kíli smarted to Bilbo. "Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks. _Extremely_ fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo returned, just as sassy.

"The task to win back the mountain would be difficult enough with an army behind us." Balin reasoned with the table. "We number seven, and not seven of the best." The dwarves did not like that at all. The shouted retorts and protests, insults.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters. All of us, to the last dwarf."

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company."

"And an elf." Gandalf interjected, only to be ignored.

" have slain hundreds of dragons in his time." Kíli continued happily. Like a child.

"Well no, I would say that i-"

"How many then?" Fíli asked.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Caladwen grinned to herself, it was entertaining seeing Gandalf so frazzled, considering it was usually he doing the frazzling. Thôrin stood, commanding the attention of the room.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think j others will have read them too?" He told his kin. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug had not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk." Thôrin sighed, leaning against the table. "perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected? Do we sit back and claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Inspired, the other dwarves jumped from their seats, cheering. Bailin clear his throat, watching Thôrin.

"You forget, the front get is sealed! There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf's eyes seemed to sparkle, and for the first time since her vision they left her, as he produced a dwarvish key from his pocket. Caladwen's eyes grew with wonder as she watched Gandalf give over the key.

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf smiled at the dwarf as he too hold of Gandalf's key. "These runes speak of another passage into the lower Halls." Gandalf revealed, pointing to the runes scrawled on the map of the lonely mountain.

"But dwarf doors can be invisible when closed." Caladwen mused, also looking at the map. Thôrin huffed, placing his arm protectively in between her and the map, as if to hide it from her eyes. Caladwen glared at him, but she did not say anything.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere on this map." Gandalf told her, giving Thôrin a disapproving look. "I do not have the skills to find it, but there are others in middle Earth who do." Gandalf gave Caladwen a pointed look before continuing.

_Who could he be talking about?_ She wondered silently. Looking down at the map, eyeing the dwarvish writ…_ Is that why he brought me?_ She thought, looking up at him. He paid her no mind, instead telling the Dwarves of his plan. _He needs an emissary…_

"That's why we need a burglar." Oin said, pulling Caladwen from her thoughts.

"A good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo chimed in, still completely unaware that it was him they were talking about.

"And are you?" Gloin asked. Bilbo froze, looking at the ginger dwarf in terrified confusion.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin shouted, struggling to hear him with his funnel. The rest of the dwarves cheered, but Bilbo seemed to deflate. Caladwen could tell he was terrified.

"Me? No, I'm not a burglar I've never stolen anything in my life." He said innocently.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with mister Baggins. He's hardly Burglar material." Balin sighed.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin agreed. Bilbo began to absentmindedly nod his head in desperate agreement. Gandalf growled.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf shouted in his powerful voice, one that Caladwen had only heard when she was being a bad child. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet! In fact they can go unseen by most if they choose too!" Gandalf defended Bilbo, much to his chagrin. "and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of Hon it is all but unknown to him." He turned to Thôrin desperately, pleading with him. "You asked me to find the last member of this party, and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There is more to him than appearances and he has a great deal to offer."

"I also trusted you not to bring an elf." Thôrin jabbed.

"You must trust me on this." With a sigh, Thôrin relented, scanning the room to look at the others.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thôrin relented, gesturing to Balin. Bilbo shook his head behind the dwarves chanting 'no' over and over, but he went unheard as Balin handed over a thick contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth" Balin informed a rather overwhelmed Bilbo.

"Funeral Arrangements?!" Bilbo choked. As Bilbo stepped back to read his contract, Caladwen was surprised to see Balin slide one to her as well. Thôrin watched her cooly as she picked the paper from the table, giving Balin an unsure look. To her surprise, he returned a smile.

"The same goes for you, lass." Balin informed her. Caladwen, still shocked, looked across the table at Gandalf who seemed rather surprised and impressed.

"I do not need compensation," Caladwen told them, after looking over her contract. She quickly crossed out the _remuneration_ clause. Thôrin narrowed his eyes at her, seeming to relax, but only for a moment before turning to Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee their safety." He told the old wizard.

"Understood." Gandalf smiled, gesturing towards Caladwen, who was still reading through her contract. "That is why I've brought Amdirvaethil, to ease your burden. She is a mighty warrior." Thôrin appraised Caladwen silently, giving a curt nod, it was settled then. Caladwen was never told she'd be the Hobbit's bodyguard, and tentative, she glanced the halfling's way.

"Incineration?!" Bilbo shouted suddenly.

"Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur remarked, unphased. Bilbo paused, staring off into space quietly.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin questioned, once several seconds had passed. Bilbo bent over, hands on hips, taking deep pained breaths.

"Uh, yeah… feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur continued, smirking at his kin. He relished in Bilbo's discomfort.

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo whispered. At Gandalf's request, Caladwen stood, making her way over to Bilbo. From behind her she could still hear Bofur talking about the consequences of dragon breath. Bilbows heavy breathing continued as Caladwen knelt on the floor behind him. "Hmm. Nope." Bilbo muttered, suddenly collapsing into Caladwen's lap. Caladwen sighed, shaking her head and giving Bofur a disapproving look.

"Very helpful." She reprimanded him, pulling from her small satchel a sprig of Willow. With gentle hands, she calmly placed the spring between his teeth, grinding them manually. Once she was satisfied with that, her fingers found Bilbo's temples, where she massaged gently.

"What chu doin?" Bofur asked her after a time. Caladwen was surprised to find most of the dwarves watching her curiously.

"I'm curing his headache, which he will undoubtedly have upon waking."


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

The next morning the dwarves left early, but not before cleaning up Bagend like they were never there. It was a quiet house, for the night before Bilbo had decided their adventure far too dangerous. No matter the length at which Gandalf pled, the dwarves had lost their burglar. But that did not stop the old wizard from hoping.

"You must wait for our wee Burglar. Until dusk, and if he still doesn't come, rejoin us." Gandalf told Caladwen, as he and the others saddled their horses. "I trust you will be able to find us?" Caladwen nodded, patting Gandalf's leg.

"I will find you, look for me tomorrow morning at the latest." Caladwen smiled at him. Gandalf gave her an unsure look, placing a hand on her golden head.

"Are you well, Amdirvaethil?" He asked suddenly. Caladwen smiled, shaking her head.

"Yes, of course." She told him. Gandalf's worries seemed to be dissuaded, for now, and with a smile he led the dwarves away.

It was not more than an hour that Caladwen needed to wait, and she was happy for it, because she sent her mare, Círindë, ahead with Gandalf and the dwarves. Just past the ninth hour, the door to the small Hobbit hole opened, Bilbo dashing through it and slamming it behind him. He was nearly down the lane by the time he realized Caladwen was waiting for him. Confused, he turned to look at her.

"I-Are you waiting for me?" He asked. Caladwen smiled at him, shrugging as she walked down the lane.

"Maybe." Bilbo guffawed, putting a hand on his chin and looking at the ground.

"Gandalf. Knowing he made you wait around for me makes me not want to go anymore." Bilbo told her, miffed. Caladwen's grin only widened and she raised a knowing eyebrow at him. Sheepishly, Bilbo looked up at her, before taking off down the lane again.

"I thought you didn't want to go anymore?!" Caladwen shouted after him. To which he responded _"I lied!"_

It didn't take long for them to leave the shire, and even with his head start Caladwen easily caught up to him. With a sigh, Bilbo looked up at her, craning his neck to see her face. She'd replaced her hood before leaving his house, and Bilbo cleared his throat.

"Why, uh, why do you wear your hood?" He asked her breathlessly. Caladwen smiled down at him.

"Bit far west for an Elf. It would be a sight for most." She explained, motioning to her pointy ears.

"Ah." Bilbo noted, rubbing his hand nervously on his pants. "So I've noticed that Gandalf calls you Amdirvaethil, but you introduced yourself as Caladwen… So..." Bilbo trailed off.

"Whichever name you are comfortable with, burglar." Caladwen caught on. Bilbo seemed to think about her response for a moment before speaking.

"Caladwen?" He asked, causing Caladwen to laugh. "Can you just tell me the right answer?" He groused.

"There isn't really a right or wrong answer," Caladwen told him. Bilbo glared at the ground thinking to himself quietly.

"Wenny." He said finally, smiling up at her.

"Wenny?" She raised a brown at him curiously. He nodded his head.

"They both seem like mouthfuls, no offense, and us Hobbits really prefer simple. Therefore, Wenny." Explained the Hobbit.

"Wenny." Caladwen smiled at him. "It's great." Bilbo and Caladwen shared pleasant grins.

"You'll be with us the whole way, right?" He asked suddenly. Caladwen nodded.

"The whole way."

"Good, because I don't think the dwarves like me very much."

"Can I share a secret with you?" Caladwen whispered. Bilbo looked at her genuinely curious. "They don't like me either." Bilbo smiled at her sympathetically as the air between them grew quiet. Down the way, through the trees, Caladwen spied a caravan of ponies and dwarves, and she called out to their leader.

"Mithrandir!" She shouted. The grey wizard turned around, smiling as he did.

"Ah! Amdirvaethil! Bilbo!" Gandalf preened. Bilbo, short of breath, closed the gap between himself and Balin, handing him the contract. Caladwen made her way towards her horse, untying the reigns from Gandalf's saddle. Gently, she placed a hand on her snout, scratching at her mare's tawny fur.

"Gwannas lû nîn? (Did you miss me?)" She asked the horse, who whinnied in response.

"I signed it!" Bilbo told them. Balin looked at the contract quietly, glancing at Thôrin before nodding his head.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thôrin Oakenshield." The dwarves cheered, though their fearless leader didn't seem to impressed.

"Give him a pony." Thôrin commanded, turning back towards the road. Caladwen saddled her horse, jumping on just as the dwarves saddled a disagreeing Bilbo onto the back of his own black and white. He looked at the pony underneath him in disgust.

"I'm not big on horses, ponies, donkey's… anything of the like. I'm allergic." He defended himself, realizing that Caladwen had fallen in line with him. He sneezed obnoxiously, frantically searching his pockets. Whatever he was searching for, he was unable to find, and he looked around, shocked. "No, no! Wait! Stop!" The Hobbit shouted, causing the entire party to halt. Caladwen glanced around at their surroundings, everything seemed to be in order, but perhaps she'd missed something. Thôrin looked to her for any kind of explanation, but she shook her head, the coast was clear on her end. "We have to turn around!" Bilbo continued, earning a series of boos and objections from the dwarves.

"What is it?" Caladwen asked him quietly, turning her horse so that her and Bilbo could talk.

"I forgot my handkerchief." The Halfling told her with a straight face. Caladwen's brow furrowed into a look of bewilderment and the closest dwarves began to laugh.

"Here!" One of them shouted, ripping his shirt and tossing the fabric to Bilbo. "Use that!" Bilbo looked at the rag in disgust. Caladwen frowned, plucking the dirtied shirt cloth from his hand and tossing it to the ground. Reaching into her cloak, Caladwen produced her own handkerchief, handing it over to him with a smile.

"I can't accept this." Bilbo told her, trying to give it back.

"It's only a bit of cloth. I will get another." She poo pooed, turning her horse back towards their party leader. Gandalf rode his horse down the line, joining Caladwen and Bilbo in the rear.

"You will have to manage without small comforts, Bilbo Baggins, until we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." He told Bilbo with a frown. Bilbo nodded sheepishly, tucking the handkerchief into his breast pocket.

"Elf!" Thôrin shouted from the front of the group. Caladwen's head snapped up, as he beckoned her to come forth. Caladwen took a deep breath, galloping to the front of the line.

"The Hobbit. You are in charge of him, are you not." It wasn't a question.

"No more than you are." Caladwen snorted. Thôrin gave her a pointed look, _That's not what Gandalf said_. "I'm here for his, and your, protection and ease of passage. I'm not his mother."

"Your closeness to him will ease _his_ passage. As for your protection, elf, I do not want it and I do not need it." Caladwen growled, prancing her horse right in front of Thôrin's. He skidded to a halt, his horse whinnying as he did.

"My name is Caladwen, your grace, and I would appreciate it if you would use it." Thôrin glared up at her, and further down the line she could see Gandalf, Bilbo and the other dwarves watching their interaction curiously. "I respect your kind and your claim, as do my kin in Lorien and Imladris. I believe in your cause and I would lay down my life for it. I only ask for courtesy enough to be called by my name." Caladwen's words were no more than a whisper, and as she finished them she marched her horse to the back of the line confidently.

"Amdirvaethil…" Gandalf warned. Caladwen shook her head, her and Thôrin sharing a look before she turned back to Gandalf and Bilbo.

"I only asked for him to address me by my name."

"And?" Bilbo inquired.

"And I believe he will call me by it, henceforth." She smirked at them, earning a pleased smile from Bilbo.

* * *

The company made camp for the night soon after dusk, near the edge of a cliff. Caladwen took watch, so as to let the dwarves sleep if they needed. Beside her, Gloin slept, and as he snored, tiny flying insects were sucked into his mouth, only to be expelled when he exhaled. Bilbo, who was also awake, watched in disgust from across the campfire, before finally getting up to walk over to his pony. Caladwen smiled as he fed the beast from his hands, it would seem that the Halfling had grown fond of his pony during their travel.

In the distance, a solitary scream could be heard, an unworldly, animalistic scream. Caladwen stood from her seat, the hair on her body standing on end. In the dark, she crossed to the cliffside, her elf eyes scanning the ridge opposite of them.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked the crowd, the two younger dwarves turned to answer.

"Orcs." Kíli told him soberly. Another scream, and again Caladwen searched, coming up empty.

"Orcs?"

"Throat cutters. They're be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fíli spoke quietly, his voice severe.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kíli added. Caladwen sighed, shaking her head at the snickering brothers as Bilbo seemed to shrink in fear.

"You think that's funny?" Thôrin suddenly spoke, sitting up from where he laid. Caladwen turned to find the King Under the Mountain standing, glaring at his nephews. "You think night raids by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kíli began to backpedal.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thôrin spat, brushing past Caladwen and staring the younger dwarves into submission as he walked to the edge of the cliff beside Caladwen. The pair shared a strange look, one that was still frosty, but seemed to have thawed a smidgeon since their first meeting. "Children." He groused, looking out across the Ridgeline.

"It's their inexperience speaking." Caladwen replied, shooting Thôrin a confused look. "They would have only been children during the war for Moria."

"They were not even born." Thôrin informed her cooly. Caladwen gave a low chuckle, glancing at the young dwarves over her shoulder. They'd retreated back towards the fire, like animals with tails between their legs. "It was where my Grandfather died, during Azanulbizar. Slain by the scum from Gundabad, a white orc named Azog the Defiler." Thôrin looked away, out towards the dark ridge ahead. Caladwen frowned, resisting the urge to place her hand on his shoulder. "But it was I who had the last word. The Defiler was Slain, by my hand, sent to hell where he belongs." The King spit at those words. "Azog learned that day that the line of Durin would not be broken so easily."

"Serves him right. Saew gorgol. (Disgusting scum.)" Caladwen agreed.

* * *

Wet. That was the only feeling Caladwen currently had at the moment, considering she had gone numb long ago from the cold rain. The first half of their trip was fortuitous, good weather, mild temperature, but for the past several days it had been nothing but rain. She was miserable at best, and the rest of the party was fairing little better.

"Here Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked from down the line.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf retorted, earning chuckles down the dwarf line.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked suddenly. "Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards…" Gandalf trailed off thoughtfully. "You know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Radagast the Brown." Caladwen grinned at the Hobbit. Gandalf nodded in agreeance.

"Yes, my good friend."

"Is he a great wizard or is he… more like you?" Bilbo asked, instantly offending the wizard.

"Aiwendil is of a different breed than Gandalf. Radagast is a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He is the protector of the forest, and those who lie within." Caladwen mused sitting back in her saddle. She chuckled to herself, remembering fondly the memory of his single visit to Lothlorien.

"And?" A voice came. It was Dori, and just like the rest of the group, he was watching her over his shoulder, waiting for her to continue.

"What of him?" Kíli asked, his brother nodding in agreement.

"I met Aiwendil once and only once, he came to Lothlorien in search of a specific stag. A pregnant stag." Caladwen smiled. "He recruited all of the young Elves to help her. My friend, Haldír, and I spent hours in that forest together, looking for that stag, only to find out that Radagast hadn't tracked her correctly." Caladwen didn't realize, but her smile grew when she said Haldír's name, which the others noticed immediately. Bilbo, however, noticed that the smile did not quite reach her eyes. "He gifted us with a single rabbit for our efforts, and we treasured that rabbit until the day he passed."

"And what of Haldír?" Kíli teased, laughing even harder as Caladwen's face grew red.

"That is not what we're talking about-" Caladwen tried to change the subject, but the dwarves were ever stubborn.

"But we want to know about Haldír!" Another dwarf demanded from further up. The rest of the dwarves echoed that sentiment, which only served to increase her blush. Caladwen looked to Gandalf for help, but he supplied none.

"Haldir is a friend." Caladwen said finally, flustered. She watched the dwarves quietly, all which gave each other knowing looks, even Thôrin didn't believe her.

"Of course he is." Kíli grinned, turning around in his saddle.

"Yeah sure."

"If you say so." The dwarves began their fake agreements one by one, which only served to cause more damage to Caladwen's already deteriorated image. Gandalf snickered as he joined Thôrin at the front of the heard.

"Do you miss him?" Bilbo spoke up, watching Gandalf go. Caladwen sighed deeply.

"Aye." Caladwen said sadly, giving Bilbo a small smile. "When Mithrandir recruited me I was waiting for him to meet me. I hadn't seen him in… lifetimes, to most." Caladwen laughed. "Guess who got there first?"

"I am sorry." Bilbo told her honestly.

"It is no matter, our time spent apart is but a blink for my kin. I will see him again." She forced a smile, focusing her attentions ahead.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

"We will camp here for the night." Thôrin told the company, dismounting his pony and tying it off on a branch. "Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies." Thôrin told the youngest two, looking over at Caladwen finally. "Make sure you stay with them." He said to the young ones. "Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." The King demanded of two other dwarves.

"I think it would be wise to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf suggested, for the umpteenth time.

"I have already told you, I will not go near that place." Thôrin growled, finished with doling out orders.

"Why not? The elves of The Rivendell could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Caladwen, who had been spending her time on the outskirts of this conversation, was slowly making her way towards the brunt.

"I do not need their advice." Thôrin spat.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf practically begged.

"We already have an elf, and what good has that done us?" Thôrin glared at Caladwen, who shrank into herself. Just when she thought they were getting somewhere. "_Help_." Thôrin scoffed. "You beg me to ask for help of a race that couldn't even be bothered to help us in our need. Those who betrayed my grandfather and father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf spat, taking a step on front of Caladwen. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"Those things were never yours to keep." Thôrin hissed, giving Caladwen one last glare before storming off. Gandalf watched him go, only turning to Caladwen once he was out of ear shot.

"We cannot let him make these decisions in haste." Gandalf grabbed her shoulders, making sure she was paying attention. "Lord Elrond's help is vital. You _must_ get to them."

"To whom?" Caladwen asked, cutting through his frazzled speech.

"The Elven riders who are on the other side of that ridge." Gandalf's eyes flew behind her and Caladwen turned, spying the rocky hill that looked behind her. "I know they are there, they patrol these areas. You must find them and you must beseech your Uncle's assistance." Caladwen paused for a long second, glancing behind Gandalf towards the fire that the dwarves had started.

"And what will you tell them?" She asked finally.

"Leave that to me." Gandalf smiled at her. Caladwen sighed, turning back to tie up her mare.

"I will leave Círindë here, it will be less suspicious." Caladwen reached onto her pack, strapping herself with her sword, quiver and bow. In her boot she tucked a small elven dagger.

"Fly." Gandalf clapped Caladwen's shoulder, and with a nod she turned towards the mountain range.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo's voice came. He stood behind her, watching her quietly. "Wenny, where are you going?" Caladwen sighed, smiling at the Hobbit friend.

"I'm going to scout ahead. I will be back by dawn." She assured him. Bilbo didn't seem to believe her, but he stepped to the side anyways. Caladwen took a step forward, stopping and turning with a smile. "Help Fíli and Kíli with the horses while I'm gone." And then she left him, heading off into the wilderness.

* * *

Climbing the mountain wasn't hard, the wildlife was scarce, which Caladwen found surprising considering. It was midnight by the time she reached the plains below, which were just as scarce as the mountains were. It was unsettling for Caladwen to be alone in such silence, where there were no sounds save for her own two feet.

In the plains she spied a great rock, and as gracefully as she could, she scaled it. The great thing about elven sight is that it is only expanded over. Flat land. She could see almost all of Rhaduar from her vantage point, and from her vantage point she spied a cadre of Rivendell Riders. She felt her heart skip a beat as she cupped her face.

"Ae!" Caladwen shouted over the still air. "Le suillon! (Greetings!)" She yelled again. From across the plains, she could see that the riders had heard her. Sliding down the rock, Caladwen raced across the plains, and the riders met her halfway, their horses much faster than she. They circled her, Spears drawn and at the ready, before one of them finally spoke.

"Man le? Man i eneth Lin? (Who are you? what is your name?)" One of the riders commanded. Caladwen stood tall, dropping her hood and releasing her hair from her braid.

"Im Caladwen Amdirvaethil, Vuín le Lothlorien, Hetharvuín le Rivendell! (Maiden of Lothlorien, Shieldmaiden of Rivendell.)" Caladwen told them. The soldiers froze, looking between themselves before one of them dismounted, approaching her quietly.

"Arwinamin! Ve thorthol! (My lady! We are yours to command!)"

"Aye, no veren an le ngovaned. (I am happy to see you.)" Caladwen smiled at him. "You must send a message to Lord Elrond. His niece looks for him at the height of noon tomorrow. We seek safe passage to Rivendell through the hidden door."

"My lady, we?"

"The party of Thôrin Oakenshield." Caladwen told them.

"Where is your party now, My Lady?" The soldier asked.

"In the valley, past the ridge." Caladwen said, but the unease on the Elven riders face was not missed. She felt her heart sink in her chest as the riders horse's whinnied.

"The valley? The Troll Valley?" the elven rider asked.

"Troll Valley?" Caladwen questioned her kin, taking a step back towards the ridge. Caladwen's stomach clenched and she took of in a dead sprint towards the ridge.

"My lady! It is not safe!" They shouted after her. Caladwen spun.

"I will look for his coming tomorrow at high noon! CARO! HORTHO! (GO! HURRY!)" She shouted running back off towards the ridge line.

Caladwen's mind flurried, as a fluttering of images flitted past her mind, gutted ponies, dwarves stuffed in sacks and a Hobbit strewn across the grass.

Caladwen gasped, her vision only serving to make her run faster. As she stumbled over her feet only one thought was running through her head.

_Please, please be safe!_

* * *

By the time Caladwen returned to the campsite, she was loathed to find it was empty, the fire had even dwindled into ash. The company had not been there for sometime and even though the sunrise was coming up over the trees, Caladwen still felt cold. Frantically she searched their packs for any kind of sign as to where they went, but they were only abandoned bags. They couldn't speak.

Frustrated, Caladwen dropped to the ground, pressing her ear into the dirt. She could hear the faint sound of pounding, vibrations of deep voices, and from her vantage point she could see evidence of broken bushes and trees. Hopping to her feet, Caladwen took off through the underbrush, following the makings of small feet until she came to a lit clearing, a clearing filled with twelve dwarves, three trolls, and one extremely talkative Hobbit.

"I-in fact they are all riddled, nay infested, with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo told them factually. Caladwen could tell that he was running out of things to talk about, and judging by the dwarves on the spit, they were running out of time.

_Think, Caladwen. Think!_ She thought frantically, searching the clearing for anything she could. The trolls were settled in underneath a small cliff side, surrounded by brush and trees. The sun was rising slowly behind them, on the other side of the cliff, their weakness and the company's savior. The cliff side behind them was cracked, it was old, and the boulder up top was only hanging by a thread. She knew what she had to do.

Slowly, Caladwen stood, not caring for brush or tree. She grabbed her bow from where it hung on her back, taking a single arrow and nocking it before stepping over the bagged dwarves and into the clearing.

"The dawn will take you!" Caladwen shouted, catching the trolls attention. She raised her bow, first at them, before taking aim at the rocks above them._ Please work!_ She thought, letting loose her arrow. It seemed to fly in slow motion, and Caladwen held her breath as it struck the rocks above their heads, hitting the weak fault, just as Caladwen intended. The rock cracked, rolling down the cliff side and shattering into a million pieces. The trolls began to howl in pain, shuddering and convulsing as the sunlight washed over them, snuffing their life with it's light. Within mere seconds the trolls we're turned to stone, and Caladwen was met with the cheers of several dwarves.

"Wenny..." Bilbo said breathlessly, taking a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you made it, I was running out of material."

"I could tell, Burglar. Thank you for stalling as long as you did." Caladwen smiled at him, gesturing for him to tend to the dwarf sacks. Caladwen stood, crossing the clearing to the large spit that the trolls have made.

"My lady! Ever is your sight a joy!" One of the dwarves shouted. "Can you get us out of here?!"

"I can try." She told them honestly, stepping underneath the handle and pushing on it as hard as she could. Slowly, she dislodged it, picking it up off the spit and tossing it behind the fire, sending the dwarves rolling several feet until they hit one of the trolls stone legs. In a flash she was above them, cutting loose the spit ties with her knife. As she stood, she found Thôrin standing behind her, his face stony.

"Where did you go?" He barked at her. Caladwen took a deep breath, sheathing her knife into her boot.

"I went to scout out our route."

"Why?!" Thôrin hissed. Caladwen flinched, taking a step away from him.

"At my request, Thôrin King." Gandalf said, entering the clearing. The party, who was now freed and gathering their things, all turned to see the Grey Wizard entering the clearing.

"And where did you go?" Thôrin continued his tirade. Caladwen's brow furrowed in confusion, Gandalf left as well? For what?

"To look ahead." Gandalf answered him honestly. This caused Thôrin to pause, giving him a moment to cool his head.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." The wizard clapped Thôrin's shoulder.

"No thanks to your Burglar… or your Elfen lady." The King Under the Mountain gave Caladwen a curt glance.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that."

"And the elf?"

"Without Amdirvaethil's arrow, I'd say you would all be troll food." Gandalf answered him, brushing past the dwarf king. Thôrin did not turn to look at him, instead he watched Caladwen with appraising eyes. His face flashed repentant, but only for a moment before it passed. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf continued

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Caladwen asked, helping several of the dwarves find their things.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf turned from the group, scanning the area around them. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." Caladwen offered, joining Gandalf at his side.

* * *

It didn't take the group long to find the cave in question. It was large enough for three trolls to live in, and smelled just as bad. Flies buzzed threw the air, and the heavy stench hung around them.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned ominously, stepping into the cave. Caladwen nodded, nearly retching as they went further in. Near the back of the cave, the party found piles of treasure, weapons racks, travellers packs, from old to new. Thôrin crossed to one of the racks, pulling from the rack two swords. Caladwen watched him quietly as Gandalf approached the weapons rack.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thôrin wondered, handing one to Gandalf.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Caladwen whispered, running her finger down the hilt. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." She smiled at Gandalf, extending it to Thôrin. His face was one of disgust, and he made to put the sword back.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf told him. Reluctantly, Thôrin kept the sword, avoiding Caladwen's eyes. He unsheathed it, only a few inches, surprised to find that the blade was still sharp.

"Elven blades never dull, Thôrin King." Caladwen offered him a small smile, pushing past him. Oh her way out, Caladwen came across several dwarves attempting to bury an old chest. She stopped, watching them quizzically.

"We're making a long term deposit." Gloin said sheepishly.

"I can see that Master Dwarves." Caladwen smirked, sharing a look with Dwalin, as Thôrin came striding from the back of the cave.

"Let's get out if this foul place." He called to the dwarves that remained, Caladwen and Gandalf included.

"He kept the sword." Caladwen smiled at the wizard as he approached her quietly.

"Yes… there may be hope for him yet." Gandalf joked, leading Caladwen out of the cave. As Gandalf took a step, the distinct sound of metal clinked and under Gandalf's feet, which seemed unearth something from the layers of leaves, debris and rot. He picked it up, turning the it over in his hands, inspecting it. Gandalf had found a large Elven dagger.

"You know… our wee Burglar may have been more helpful had he a sword." Caladwen told him, as they exited the cave.

"Indeed." Gandalf muttered, rejoining the group. Finding Bilbo as easy for the pair, he was standing the closest to the cave, waiting for the party to come out. "Bilbo!"

"hmm?" The Hobbit replied, distracted by the dwarves.

"This is about your size." The wizard told him, handing him the dagger.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Caladwen told him, forcing his hands close around the sheath. "It will keep you safe if I ever have to scout ahead again." Bilbo sighed, looking at the blade in his hands.

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Gandalf told Bilbo, mysteriously. The confused Hobbit looked up at Caladwen for clarification.

"The pointy end is the most useful." She told him with a shrug, tying the sheath to his belt.

"Something is coming!" Thôrin shouted across the clearing, sending the party into a flurry. Thôrin pointed at the trees behind where he was once standing, nodding to Caladwen who drew her bow and knocked an arrow, watching the trees quietly. From seemingly nowhere, a giant sled being led by rabbits broke through the treeline, ridden by a man in brown clothing and a brown hate.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He shouted, pulling his sled to full stop in front of the company.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on Earth are you doing here?" Gandalf questioned, though pleasantly surprised to see his friend.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. Radagast opened his mouth, as if to speak, only to close it. He began to open and close his mouth in succession, his face growing ever frustrated. He had forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute… I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was one the tip of my tongue!" The Brown wizard said, his face echoing one of surprise. "oh, it's not a thought at all; it's silly old…" he began, sticking his tongue out. Surprise to the party to find and single walking stick at the tip of his tongue. Gandalf grabbed the bug carefully, looking at Radagast severely. He pulled the wizard to the side to speak, aways from the party, and once they were gone, the dwarves and Bilbo looked at Caladwen with wide eyes.

"Well, it's no wonder he misplaced the pregnant stag." Kíli said after several seconds. Caladwen gave him a pointed look, glancing off into the trees where they'd disappeared to.

"He's a great wizard." Caladwen defended him as she restowed her bow. "He is just… scattered some days." She finished as a howl broke through the trees. The sound chilled Caladwen to the bone, and Bilbo took a step closer to her.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" He asked, scared.

"That was no wolf…" Caladwen whispered, turning around just as a brown warg lept from the crag behind them. It jumped on top of her, crushing her to the ground, it's jowls inches from her face. She held fast to it's snapping mouth, as it caught hold of her arm, biting down on it, tearing into her flesh. Caladwen cried out in pain, reaching onto her belt and freeing her short sword from it's hilt.

"Caladwen!" A voice called, Thôrin's voice, as she began to hack away at the beasties soft belly. In an instant, she had sank her blade deep into the wargs underside, freeing herself as he took his death throes. Slowly, Caladwen crawled out from underneath it's dead weight, dropping her sword and pulling her arm to her chest.

"Your arm?" Thôrin questioned harshly, helping the elf to her feet.

"It is fine!" She huffed. Her arm hurt, but was thankfully not broken, the elven leather gauntlets had helped to take most of the damage from it's teeth. The bushes across the clearing began to shake and another warg jumped from behind those. Kíli was prepared for it, however, and he let loose an arrow, which truck the beastie just above it shoulder. Injured, but not dead, it struck out at the party, only to be struck down by Dwalin, who spit on it's dead body.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" The dwarf king scowled. By this time Gandalf had rejoined the party, assessing Caladwen's arm, he turned to face Thôrin.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thôrin glared at the wizard. Gandalf did not believe him.

"Who did you tell?" The wizard asked frantically, removing Caladwen's gauntlets. The fangs we're deeper than she thought, her arm a bloody and bruised mess. Radagast pushed Gandalf out of the way, producing from his pack a set of herbs and wraps.

"No one, I swear!" Thôrin repeated, watching as Radagast tended to Caladwen's arm. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted." Gandalf told him plainly. Radagast had finished quickly with Caladwen's arm, and she flexed it, hissing as it stung.

"I am fine, I can move it." Caladwen reassured the party, giving Thôrin a pointed look.

"We must get out of here!" Dwalin shouted, but the ponies were gone, scared off by the warg attack.

"I will draw them off." Radagast volunteered.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf warned.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

The company waited for Radagast to lead the orc gang away from them, from behind the same crag that they murdered the wargs. It was a dangerous game, but Caladwen could see why they played it; if they had been smart, they would have moved off of the dead wargs. Once Radagast and his followers were out of the sight of most, for the company to follow him.

"Come on!"

They rushed across a rocky plain, the dwarves running as fast as their legs could carry, helping each other along the way. Caladwen struggled, but only because her arm throbbed. She told Thôrin she could fight if need be, but she didn't really believe that. They had no time to wait for her kin, they had to make for the secret door. The company hid behind a large rock, which overlooked most of the plains, as Radagast rode past them. He was trying to corral the group in the right direction, without it looking too obvious.

"Move!" Thôrin commanded once the group of orc had moved off. Again Radagast suddenly changed his direction, forcing the company out of their current cover and back towards the east. "Where are you leading us?!" Thôrin hissed at Gandalf, he was catching on and not at all happy about it. Gandalf ignored him, leading them towards another giant boulder. Caladwen froze, putting a single finger to her mouth as a scout and his warg appeared above them on the rock, scenting the air, searching. Apparently the orcs were catching on as well.

Thôrin looked down the line at Kíli, nodding at the young dwarf, who stepped out from the rock, shooting and killing the warg. The dead wargs and his orc rider fell, hit the ground in front of the dwarves hard, only to be pounced on by several of the short men. The struggle was loud, the orc screaming for his life, and Caladwen felt her heart drop.

"The dwarf scum are over there! After them!" She heard a cry in the distance, followed by sounds of an orc war party hunting their pretty.

"Move!" Caladwen demanded, climbing up the rock, she saddled her bow, letting loose several arrows, picking off the wargs at the front of the party as the dwarves got a head start. There were more than she imagined, seeming to come from every corner of the world, she couldn't out gun them, even with a good arm. With a cry, she jumped from the rock, landing weird and using her injured arm to catch herself. Bow in hand, she took off across the plains, catching up to the party quickly.

* * *

"They are everywhere!" Caladwen shouted to Gandalf and Thôrin. "Not just a search party, an entire war party!" To the company's chagrin, they were cornered at a large rock, the orc fiends closing in. Caladwen knew where they were, but she was unsure if the door was open. Her kin hadn't yet arrived, they could be so close to salvation but still so far. "Gandalf we-!" Caladwen shouted, turning to look for the wizard, who had suddenly gone missing. She turned to look at Kíli, nodding at him as they both shot several arrows into the oncoming storm.

"They've surrounded us!"

"Where is Gandalf?!"

"He has abandoned us!" The company shouted. Thôrin brushed past Caladwen and Kíli, glaring out across the plains.

"Stand your ground!" He barked, raising his sword. Just then, Gandalf appeared behind them, from the crack in the rock.

"This way you fools!" But he did not have to tell the dwarves twice. They began to fumble over each other as they ran for the small crack. Several orc riders approached, but were easily dispatched by Kíli, Caladwen, and Thôrin.

"Kíli, go!" Thôrin shouted at his nephew, who obeyed his command. "Now, Caladwen!"

"You go! I am faster!" She shouted, releasing another arrow. Thôrin looked like he wanted to argue, but Caladwen gave him a serious look, _do not argue with me!_ It said. The orcs were closing in fast and Caladwen dropped her bow in favor of her short sword, which she swang with abandon. The orc leader was within feet of Caladwen, and she steeled herself for his coming, but the sound of elven horns broke through the air. The battlefield seemed to freeze, all of it's parties turning to look towards where the sound came. The orcs closest to Caladwen were bombarded by elven arrows, all shot dead at Caladwen's feet. Across the expanse, through the fight, Caladwen spied a familiar head of black hair, riding on a white steed.

"TÔRANA! (UNCLE!)" Caladwen shouted across the battlefield. The elf stopped, turning in his tracks to face her, acknowledging her with a single nod.

"GÔHENO NÎN, HINYË. CI VAER? (SORRY WE ARE LATE, LITTLE ONE. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"DEN ISTON! BOE ANNIN MENED IMLADRIS! (BARELY! I WILL MEET YOU IN IMLADRIS)" she yelled back, sliding down into the hole. It was cold and damp down in the cave below, and as she entered, the rest of the dwarves were gathering their barings.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it?" Dwalin asked the party.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf told them, leading the way deeper into the caverns.

The way was narrow, some of the dwarves had trouble fitting through the small way. Above them, through a tiny crack in the land, Caladwen could see the blue sky.

"This is magic, isn't it?" Bilbo asked Caladwen, also looking up at the sky.

"Yes." Caladwen smiled at him. "It is a powerful type of sealing magic, magic of my people." As she said this, the pathway began to open out into a larger open platform; there was a valley below, a valley filled with natural waterfalls and greenery. Caladwen looked on in wonder as she stepped up to the edge of the cliffside. "Welcome to Rivendell." She told them, turning around to a less than thrilled group of dwarves, Thôrin especially.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." He told her accusingly. Caladwen frowned at him as Gandalf stepped out of the caverns.

"You have no enemies here, Thôrin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf hissed, stepping up to Caladwen. He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "Welcome home Amdirvaethil."

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!" Thôrin argued. Caladwen and Gandalf turned to the company's leader with a frown.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handle with tact and respect and no small degree of charm." Gandalf smiled at them, clapping Caladwen's shoulder again. "Which is why you will leave the talking to Amdirvaethil."

"Why?" Thôrin spat, glaring at her.

"Because this is my house, master dwarf, and the home of my uncle, Lord Elrond."

* * *

Caladwen led the uneasy dwarves across the river bridge into Rivendell. She nodded at the elves that we're milling about, sming as they recognized her. Caladwen stopped in a courtyard, at the bottom of the palace steps. Down the steps came a brown haired elf, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Lady Caladwen! Mithrandir!" he said happily.

"Lindir!" Caladwen smiled, greeting him accordingly. The elf gave her a small bow in return, before bowing to Gandalf as well.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i vruínen. (We heard you had crossed into the valley.)" Líndir raised an eyebrow at Caladwen, who smirked at him.

"I am glad my message came through." Caladwen whispered.

"I must speak to Lord Elrond." Gandalf told Líndir.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Where is he?" Gandalf questioned. Caladwen went to speak, but the elvish horns from earlier began to sound again. The company turned around to see the Rivendell Riders approaching along the bridge. Thôrin shouted something in dwarvish to his kin, who all seemed on edge as they raised their weapons. Caladwen sighed, shaking her head as she gave Líndir an apologetic smile. The mounted riders rode circles around the dwarves, eventually stopping when they had been surrounded. When they stopped, the ranks parted, and one elf, Lord Elrond, stepped through on his own steed, removing his war helmet.

"Gandalf." He greeted the wizard first, who bowed accordingly. "Hinyë." He gave Caladwen a warm smile as he called her by the nickname he'd gifted her. "When you did not return last week I was worried, until Galadriel told me that a Grey Wizard had been in her forest…" Elrond gave Gandalf a pointed look, and Caladwen's eyes grew wide.

"You didn't tell her?!" She asked accusingly.

"I said I would… in a while." Gandalf grinned sheepishly. "Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh? (My friend! Where have you been?)" Gandalf evaded expertly.

"Nín farannem 'lamhoth I udul o charrad Amdirvaethil rîm na lant, nîn vedui. (I received word from my riders that Amdirvaethil needed our help at noon, so I came.)" He said, dismounting his horse to give Gandalf a hug. Elrond turned towards his niece, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears, before grabbing her hand. He pulled her forward, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Caladwen winced, pulling her right arm away from her uncle. He frowned at her, gently taking her arm and studying it quietly. "Strange for orcs to come so close or our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf told him sheepishly, gesturing to the dwarf company behind them. By now the horse riders had mostly moved off and Thôrin stepped forward.

"Welcome Thôrin, son of Thrain." Elrond smiled at him. Thôrin gave Caladwen a quick look before turning back to the Lord of Rivendell.

"I don't not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thôrin spat. Ignoring his insult, Elrond turned to the rest of the Dwarves.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nathail vín. (Light the fire, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)" He spoke calmly, turning back towards Caladwen. Líndir nodded, leaving the party where they stood.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin shouted, his brethren taking their arms and holding them tight. Elrond stopped, turning back to the dwarves with furrowed brow, as did Caladwen.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food and drink." Caladwen scolded him. Gloin paused, looking between his kin.

"What kind of drink?" He asked finally, earning a smile from both Elrond and Caladwen.

"The good kind, please, follow Líndir. He will get you cleaned up and ready for your feast." Caladwen smiled, only faltering as Elrond grabbed her arm again.

"Gi nestathon nîn. (We must have your wounds addressed.)" Elrond spoke quietly, as the dwarves and Bilbo followed Líndir up the stairs. Bilbo looked back at Caladwen over his shoulder, his face racked with worry. Caladwen nodded, pulling her arm from Elrond's grip. "What happened?"

"A warg surprised me, is all." She assured him. "My leather got the worst of it." Elrond gave her a severe look before motioning for his servant to join them.

"Take Lady Caladwen to the healing spring, please bring her one of her gowns for changing." The servant nodded and Elrond gave Caladwen another kiss on her forehead. "When you are done, please join us in the Riverhall for dinner."

"Hannon le, Tôrana. (Thank you Uncle)" Caladwen smiled. Following the servant down a flight of stairs.

* * *

"Kind of you to invite us to dinner, we are not really dressed for it." Gandalf thanked Elrond as they entered the Riverhall.

"You never are." Elrond smarted back, winking at Caladwen who stifled a laugh to his right. The Riverhall was set up and decorated nicely, which left Caladwen thinking that they had set it up when Elrond received her message. In the background there was light harp music playing, one of the court's band members. As they entered the dining hall, Caladwen, Gandalf and Elrond passed the Dwarf table, who were complaining about the salads that they had been given before their entree.

"Wenny!" Bilbo called from the other side of the table. Elrond gave Caladwen an appraising look, _Wenny?_ It said.

"Well, go on. We will meet you at the table." Elrond told her, gesturing towards the table where Thôrin was already sat waiting.

"Hello burglar." Caladwen smiled, crossing to the table. "Kíli, Fíli, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur and last but not least, Bombur." She grinned at the table. The dwarves all smiled at her, even the stone faced Dwalin cracked a grin.

"You remember our names." Kíli marvelled. Caladwen shrugged, and Bilbo pointed at her bandaged arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked her finally.

"Ah, yes. The healers did wonders for it. I will be fighting fit before we leave." She assured the table, who seemed to collectively sigh in relief.

"Do you have any chips?" Kíli asked suddenly, earning a few shoves from those around him.

"Chips?"

"Don't be rude, Kíli." Balin scolded him.

"Yes, fried tubers? Buttered and salted?" Kíli continued, despite Balin's death glare. Caladwen thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Kíli, we do not, but I would love to try them some time." Caladwen smiled at him.

"Hinyë." Elrond called from across the hall, beckoning her to the table, Caladwen gave the dwarves a short bow before excusing herself to join her uncle, Gandalf and Thôrin at their table. To her surprise, Elrond held in his hands the sword that Thôrin found in the troll horde.

"This is Orchrist, the Goblin Cleaver." Elrond told them fondly, smiling at the weapon. "A famous blade, forged by the high elves of the west, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond bowed, handing the sword back to Thôrin, who accepted it with a nod. As Caladwen took her seat, Thôrin cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"How is your arm." He asked her suddenly. Caladwen paused, watching him with careful eyes, brushing her long blonde hair past her shoulders.

"Much better, Master Dwarf. Thank you." She smiled at him, as Elrond gestured for Gandalf's sword. Gandalf obliged, handing it to him.

"This is Glamdring the foe hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin." Elrond unsheathed it, admiring the elvish script writ on it's blade. "These swords were made for the Goblin Wars of the first age. Tell me again, how came you by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf told him. Elrond raised an eyebrow at the wizard.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" The table grew silent, and Thôrin groaned, looking irritated at both Caladwen and Gandalf.

"We are but a small travelling party, there is nothing more." Gandalf stepped in, finally breaking the silence. Elrond didn't believe him, that much was evident on his face.

"It is not everyday you see a _travelling party_ being chased by a war party of Orcs from Gundabad." Elrond responded dryly. Gandalf glanced over at Thôrin, who shook his head. Caladwen sighed, why won't he just ask him? After no one responded, Elrond sat back in his seat, looking at each of them in turn before finally settling on Caladwen, but she would not give it up if Thôrin wouldn't. It was not her legacy at stake.

"Thirteen dwarves, a Halfling and an elven princess. Interesting travelling companions." Elrond raised an eyebrow at Gandalf, giving Caladwen a pointed look.

"These are the last of the line of Durin!" Gandalf began to stick up for them, that was until one of the dwarves climbed onto the table. From there the dwarf began to stomp his feet, singing loudly a pub song. His kin joined in, shouting, laughing, tossing food, some of which soared over Caladwen's table, landing on the ground behind Elrond. Caladwen snorted, taking another sip of her wine and watching her uncle amused, who merely shook his head at the dwarves.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Caladwen met with Elrond, Gandalf and several other members of their company, an irritated Thôrin included.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thôrin spat, glaring daggers at Gandalf.

"For goodness sake, Thôrin, show him the map." Gandalf sighed, clearly irritated by Thôrin's refusal. Caladwen stood straighter next to her uncle, begging Thôrin with her eyes. _Please, help yourself!_

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thôrin replied, ignoring Caladwen's pleading stare.

"Save me the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall." Gandalf sighed. "you stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Thôrin went silent, again looking at Caladwen. She gave him a short nod and he sighed, defeated, as he handed Elrond the map, ignoring Balin's protests.

"Erebor." Lord Elrond read, surprised. "What is your interest in this map?" He asked, eyeing the group around him. Thôrin made to speak, but Gandalf interrupted him.

"It is mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" The wizard asked Elrond hopefully. The old elf Lord nodded, taking several steps as he studied the map. Caladwen watched over his shoulder, gasping as something familiar sparkled on the page.

"Cirth Ithil." Elrond whispered, turning to Gandalf whose face was one of surprise.

"Like what you used on Bilbo's door." Caladwen whispered.

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read when by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond seemed impressed as he continued to study the page.

"Can you read them?" Thôrin asked, as Elrond led them through an overpass, which opened onto a cliffside platform. In the middle of the platform was a large crystalline table. Caladwen marvelled at it's beauty, she had never seen the Looking Table before.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago." Elrond told them, turning to smile at them all, cocky. Elrond placed the map on the table. "it would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thôrin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." As he spoke, the clouds above them parted, causing moonlight to shine on the map, illuminating the ancient runes on it. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"This is ill news." Thôrin frowned, staring at the map in wonder.

"Summer is passing, the season of my birth is nearly gone." Caladwen whispered, catching eyes with Gandalf.

"Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Gandalf muttered.

"We still have time." Balin assured the King.

"Time for what?" Bilbo asked the group.

"Time to find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin told him. Bilbo nodded his head on understanding.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Elrond questioned them, looking at Caladwen with hard eyes.

"What of it?" Thôrin said defensively, taking Elrond's hard stare away from Caladwen.

"There are those who would not deem it wise." Elrond told Thôrin as he hastily took back the map.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." Elrond warned Gandalf as he turned away from the table. Caladwen's breath hitched in her throat, _oh no._ Gandalf watched him go, only turning to look at the party once he'd gone.

"What did he mean by that?" Bilbo asked anyone who would answer. Gandalf remained silent, so Bilbo turned to Caladwen for answers.

"You don't think he…." Caladwen trailed off as Gandalf nodded solemnly.

* * *

Caladwen raced to her room, politely excusing herself from the company she had kept. Outside of her door she paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. In one smooth motion, she opened her door into her room. As Caladwen expected, Galadriel was waiting for her in her quarters, standing silently by the balcony. Once she heard the door open, Galadriel turned, her eyes alight as they laid on her granddaughter.

"Amdirvaethil, len and? (Long journey?)" She asked her cooly. Caladwen sighed, shutting the door behind her.

"Le suilannon, naneth nanethinín. (Greetings, grandmother.)" She spoke, bowing to her. Galadriel watched her stone faced, gesturing with outstretched arms for Caladwen to join her at the window. They sat in silence for a moment, the air between them thick.

"I see the wizard has whisked you away on an adventure." Galadriel spoke suddenly.

"He said you knew." Caladwen bent the truth, earning a small smile from her grandmother.

"Tell me, how do you fare? Are you alright?" Galadriel was genuinely concerned for Caladwen, which was not what she was expecting from her. She expected more… Anger.

"I am fine, we've had good weather." Caladwen joked, earning a smile from her matriarch. Her smile was cut short, however, upon realizing that her granddaughter was injured. Galadriel ran a finger down her bandaged arm, a question in her eyes. "I've already been to the healers, it is fine." Caladwen assured her, taking her arm back. Another silence ensued before Caladwen broke it. "I'm not staying here, I will not leave them on their own. Thôrin is in danger, he needs me." Galadriel seem surprised by her words, running a gentle hand down her cheek.

"I would never dream of making you stay, Lírimaer."

"You… wouldn't?" Caladwen was confused, she was certain that her grandmother was going to be angry with her. She'd left the safety of Lorien without her permission, to journey across the world to- "What do you know?" Caladwen asked her suspiciously.

"I know that your destiny lies within and beyond Mirkwood." Galadriel told her confidently, raising an eyebrow. "What do you know?" Caladwen paused, looking down at the floor. Would Galadriel believe her this time? She surely didn't about her parents.

"I- I believe I've foreseen the death of Thôrin Oakenshield." She whispered. "It is why I cannot leave."

"Have you told him?" Galadriel asked, to which Caladwen shook her head. "Good. Knowing too much of your future can be a dangerous thing." the Elfen lady said, kissing her forehead. Caladwen's heart panged, as Galadriel looked at her sadly. "You can still save him, Caladwen. It is not writ in stone." Galadriel assure her, hugging her tightly.

"I am afraid."

"As am I, afraid to let you go." Galadriel paused. "But I believe in you, lírimaer, but getting the white council to agree will be difficult."

"What do you mean?" Caladwen asked. Galadriel gave her a grave look. "Sarumon is here?" Galadriel nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Sarumon is a skeptic at best, he is too proud to admit he may have missed a shadow. The white council meets tomorrow eve, and I fear that your quest will not have it's blessing."

"So what do I do?" Caladwen asked honestly. How could they continue if the white council was in their way? Galadriel smiled, cupping her cheek.

"Has permission ever stopped you in the past? Hmm?" Caladwen thought about her words carefully, no, she supposed it didn't. "Gandalf will return to you tomorrow, but if he should not be on time…"

"That would mean the council has said no." Caladwen whispered, looking to her grandmother for confirmation. Galadriel said nothing, only smiled, a smile which Caladwen took as a yes.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

It was morning by the time Caladwen had risen from her waking dreams. She decided to roam today, maybe find some dwarves in trouble, but Rivendell was quiet, the dwarves still sleeping. It was not until she came upon the Narsil Chamber that Caladwen found a member of her company, that member being Bilbo Baggins. As she entered the room, she saw him admiring the mural above the broken sword, in his own world.

"This is the Battle of Dagorlad, the skirmish in which Isildur cut the one ring from Sauron's hand… using that sword." Caladwen spoke, causing Bilbo to jump. Caladwen laughed, covering her mouth. "Did I scare you, burglar?"

"No! No, not at all." Bilbo lied, his face red. He rocked awkwardly on his heels, like a child who was just caught doing something he shouldn't. Caladwen cleared her throat, gesturing behind her.

"Would you… Like to see Rivendell through an elf's eyes?" Her question seemed to light up the Hobbit's eyes like starlight.

"That would be lovely!" Bilbo exclaimed, ecstatic as he met Caladwen at the bottom of the stairs. She held out her elbow for Bilbo to take, which he did happily, as she led him from the chamber.

Their tour was quiet, tranquil, and she found it endearing how amazed he was by her home. From the trees, to the rivers, everything was awe inspiring to him, awe inspiring and beautiful. however, she saved the best for last, something that she knew would leave him speechless. The last place she showed him was a balcony in the palace above the lake. From this balcony you could see all of Rivendell's beautiful streams, greenery and grounds. On a clear day, like today, the mist from the waterfalls was riddled with rainbows.

"This place is incredible. Beautiful!" Bilbo babbled. Caladwen sighed, leaning against the balcony in silence.

"I suppose when you're used to it's beauties, you begin to take Imladris for granted." She told him with a hum. Bilbo cleared his throat beside her.

"What's it like?" He asked her, which only confused her. "living here." He clarified.

"It's… Quiet." She said finally.

"So, boring?" Bilbo chuckled, causing Caladwen to laugh. She nodded as she did, sighing.

"Yes. It is boring."

"Is that why you joined Gandalf?" Bilbo continued his interrogation. Again Caladwen nodded.

"But it was not from here that he received me. I was actually in Lothlorien, with my grandmother."

"And Haldír." Bilbo added, placing his chin on the balcony rails and watching her with a grin.

"Oh, don't you start with me, burglar." Caladwen tsked shaking her finger. Bilbo laughed, looking back out over the water

"Well he's crazy if he doesn't appreciate you." Bilbo said finally, staring off into the distance. Caladwen laughed, turning to look at him with wide eyes. "You're strong, brave, capable. Not to mention a beautiful princess." He gestured to her whole self, only stopping once he realized what he'd said.

"His appreciation is not the problem, dear Bilbo." Caladwen sighed, standing to her full height.

"Then why do you always sound so sad when you talk about him?" Caladwen sobered, biting her lip and staring down into the water below. The pair grew silent, while Bilbo waited for his answer that he was afraid he would never get.

"Haldír… is…" Caladwen tried to search for the words. "Haldír's destiny is not me, Bilbo. And he is not mine…" She trailed off. Bilbo watched her, waiting for more. "Everyone has their paths to take, but he is not on one of mine, and my grandmother tried to spare us the heartache of finding that out on our own… but she did not succeed."

"I don't understand…"

"My grandmother has the gift of foresight, a gift that she tried to use for our betterment. But we were already in love when that vision came, far too late, if I may add…" Caladwen sighed. "He pushed away from me, thinking it would be easier, but, it wasn't." She told the Hobbit, her eyes stinging. Quickly, she wiped her face, sniffing as she did. "I have not seen him since I came to live here, at least ten of your lifetimes now."

"I am… so sorry." Bilbo whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly, which shocked Caladwen at first. After a moment, Caladwen wrapped her arm around the Hobbit's shoulder, as footsteps rang from behind them.

"I thought you'd have brought him here." Lord Elrond spoke, surprising the pair. They parted, smiling at him. Elrond frowned at his niece, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." Caladwen faked a smile, seeming to win her uncle over.

"I hate to send you on your way, Hinyë, but I wish to speak with Master Baggins?" Elrond asked her. Caladwen smiled at him shaking her head

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I've packing to do anyways." She excused herself. Bilbo watched her go with a pitious smile.

"Did you mention Haldír?" Elrond asked him quietly, taking Caladwen's spot at the railing.

"Like the dumb Hobbit I am." Bilbo chuckled, his insides aching. "How did you know?"

"It's the only thing that makes her cry." Elrond sighed, clapping his shoulder. That only seemed to make the Hobbit feel worse. "Aye, you couldn't have known." Elrond _pish poshed_ him. "They say that Elven love is forever, but she has not felt that love yet, even if she thinks she has." Elrond told him wisely. Bilbo furrowed his brow, looking up at the Lord of Rivendell.

"Does her grandmother know who she will feel it for? She will be happy, won't she?" Elrond froze, debating with himself whether or not he should tell the Halfling. After a moment, he believed he could trust him, and he cupped his shoulder.

"Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of the Mirkwood." Elrond smiled at him tightly, patting his back.

* * *

After Elrond dismissed her, Caladwen took this time to change, pack her travelling bag, and visit the armory to resupply on arrows and new gauntlets. It was growing late by the time Caladwen had returned to the dwarves, Bilbo already with them. As she rounded the corner, several of her Dwarven friends waved at her, Thôrin, however, crossed the courtyard to her at a brisk pace.

"Where is Gandalf?" He asked her harshly.

"He is meeting with the White Council." Caladwen informed him. Thôrin huffed, glancing back at his company, who sat around with their weapons and packs in tow.

"He has not returned, it worries me."

"As it should. The White Council will not give our journey their blessing." Caladwen told him. Thôrin growled, kicking a nearby pot, shattering it.

"I knew it! We should never have come here." He levelled an accusatory finger her way. Caladwen gave him a stern look, slowly moving his finger from her face.

"If Gandalf does not return within the hour, we ride without him, Master Dwarf." Caladwen told him with a smirk. Thôrin eyes grew wide, a smirk falling to his lips as he registered what she'd just said.

"Aye." He turned back to the group. "Make sure you are all packed, we leave within the hour!" He shouted, earning a cheer from the company. Bilbo made his way over to Caladwen, confused.

"We're leaving without Gandalf?" He asked.

"If we need to." She told him. "It will be alright, I will keep you safe." Caladwen winked at him, joining the dwarves.

The hour came and went quickly, the company growing ever anxious the longer they waited. Caladwen sighed, looking to the staircase behind them, waiting for their wizard as patiently as she could. After a while, there was no more time for waiting, a thought that set Caladwen on edge.

"There is no more time to wait, Caladwen." Thôrin had joined her at the hallway. Caladwen nodded her head, turning towards the group.

"We leave, now, as quickly and quietly as possible. I know the back way to get to the mountain path, that is the road we take out of Rivendell." She told the group, who looked to Thôrin for confirmation. Thôrin nodded, the dwarves standing up as soon as he did. "This way." Caladwen told them, leading them down a flight of stairs and into the lush vegetation of Rivendell.

It didn't take long for them to reach the mountain path, but as they did Caladwen was met with a series of groans and moans from the dwarves.

"That path is tiny, one misstep and that's it." Dwalin told them, pretending to slit his throat with his thumb.

"Thank you for that, Master Dwarf, but this is the only way out where we will not be apprehended." Caladwen assured him, turning to Thôrin. "How are we stacking the line?" She asked him. He seemed to think about it for a moment, before gesturing to the pathway.

"You first, you know the way." He told her. "Bilbo in the middle, and I will be last." Thôrin nodded, turning to look at his kin. "To Erebor!" He shouted, earning a loud cheer from his crew.

* * *

At the beginning of their journey over the Misty Mountains, the weather had been nice. Sunshine, warm breezes, but as it got dark and they started on the more treacherous part of their journey, the weather took a turn. It started out as rolling thunder, far away in the distance, until soon the lightning came bringing with it a hellish downpour.

The entire company , soaked to the bone and cold. The Rocky ledge that they were taking was slick, extra care was needed when taking the path, care that was hard to achieve during such a storm.

"Mind your feet!" Caladwen shouted to the company, as her foot slid on some loose rock. Behind her, as if he'd ignored her warning, Bilbo slipped, flailing for something, anything, to hold onto. Caladwen watched fearfully as Dwalin caught him by his shirt, which dangled him over the edge of the sheer cliff, before finally being pulled back to relative safety.

"We must find shelter!" Thôrin shouted to Caladwen. She agreed, this too was too dangerous to be out in. Another crash came from above them, though this one sounded much closer and less like thunder. As Caladwen looked up, a massive boulder crashed into the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around the company. Caladwen shouted, pressing herself and the nearest dwarves she could reach, back against the wall of the cliff.

"This is not thunderstorm!" Balin shouted over the howling winds. "It's a thunder battle! Look!" The dwarf pointed across the ravine, where through the mist Caladwen could see a giant creatures made of stone. The creature ripped off the top of a nearby mountain, holding it over it's head, ready to throw.

"Take cover!" Shouted Thôrin, and Caladwen did as she was told, again pressing into the cliffside. The stone giant threw the boulder, but this time it did not hit their mountain, instead flying past them to strike another giant who has reared up behind them. As the Giants moved, Caladwen could feel the Mountain trembling beneath them, and to her chagrin, the path under her feet began to break away because of it. Before she could react, the ground began to split the party, sending one group, Caladwen's, to the right of a giant crack in the mountain, and another group, Thôrin's, to the left.

As the two Giants continued to fight, Caladwen grasped the edge of the cliffside for her life, worried eyes find Bilbo, who was at the end of the line, on the edge of their side of the mountain. It was only then that she realized that they were not standing on a mountain at all, but a third stone giant, who entered the fray. The third stone giant shook, taking a hard hit from one of the others, which seemed to knock them out cold, and as he turned to fall, Caladwen braced herself for impact.

"We have to jump and then duck!" She shouted, earning nods from the other dwarves. "now!" Caladwen shouted, jumping from the stone giant ontonsolid land. As she leapt, so did everyone else, and she dropped to the dirt on top of several dwarves as the stone Giants leg crashed above her. With a loud howl, he began to slide down the mountainside, into the chasm below.

"Kíli, Oin, Dwalin, Dori, nori…" Caladwen counted out loud, realizing that one was missing. "Where is Bilbo?!"

"I'm here!" His faint voice shouted from over the cliffside. Caladwen's heart leapt as she dove on to her belly, grabbing Bilbo wrist just as he began to fall. Caladwen could feel her grip lessening as she began to yank him up. To her surprise, she too began to slip on the muddy terrain, and she shouted on terror.

"I've got you!" Dwalin shouted, grabbing her hips as he too began to pull. The other Dwarves joined in, but to no avail, Caladwen could feel Bilbo slipping between her fingers.

"Burglar!" She shouted, strained one last time to pull him.

"Bilbo!" Thôrin's voice shouted, as he swung down the side of the mountain. He grabbed the back of Bilbo coat with a single, strong hand, boosting him to climb up Caladwen's back. Thôrin went to pull himself up, but his grip was lost on the mountain, and be too began to slip. Caladwen grabbed him by his waist, and after much effort, she is able to wrangle him back onto the cliff.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said, pulling Bilbo to his feet.

"He's been lost ever since he left the shire. He should never have come!" Thôrin spat, standing on his own. Bilbo looked at the ground dejected, Caladwen placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! Come quick! I've found a cave!" Kíli shouted from around a bend. Thôrin and his company exchanged relieved looks as they began to follow him.

"We seek shelter there!" He shouted "Be cautious; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

* * *

It did not take long for them to get settled in. Thôrin said no fires, which the entire company collectively groaned at. They were all cold. With no fire to warm them, and the storm raging outside, it took some time for every Dwarf to fall asleep, with Caladwen taking watch outside. The rain did not bother her any, she couldn't get sick. Caladwen was in hour three of her overnight watch, and she decided she could get away with sitting at the mouth of their cave. Surprise be to her when Bilbo snuck up to the entrance, only stopping once he came across her.

"Bilbo?" Caladwen asked, greeted with silence. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Rivendell. You're uncle offered me a life there." He told her honestly. Caladwen frowned at Bilbo.

"You can't turn back now, you've made it further than any Hobbit ever has." She smiled at him warmly, though her not win him over. "You can't leave me here alone with them." She whispered, pointing back into the cave. Still no smile. "Bilbo… You belong here."

"Do I though? Thôrin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out of that door." Bilbo rambled, finally taking a breath after he was done.

"You're homesick, we all are-"

"But are you though? Didn't you come on this quest to leave your home behind? To run away from your problems?" He snapped. Caladwen frowned at him, looking at the ground quietly. The air between them grew thick and Bilbo, realizing what he'd said, sighed deeply.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Bilbo started, repentant. Caladwen waved him off with a chuckle.

"No, you're right, Burglar. I did run…" She gave him a hollow smile, standing as she did. "I wish you all the luck in the world, I do." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo still did not feel any better, and he looked down at his feet in shame, only to find that his sword was glowing in it's sheath. Bilbo unsheathed his sword, looking up at Caladwen fearfully.

"Orcs!" Caladwen whispered, stepping out into the weather once more to look around. From inside the cave, Caladwen could hear the dwarves panicking as a low rumble shook the ground beneath them. Caladwen watched as the floor beneath the dwarves began to crack, before finally opening and dropping them down into a dark cavern. "No!" Caladwen shouted, reaching for Bilbo and missing completely.

Caladwen didn't miss a beat, jumping in after the company, sliding down the side of the tunnel. Below her, she could see light, an opening, which seemed to end over top of a large cage, and as the rest of her party fell, Caladwen gripped tight the walls, bracing a hand and foot on each side, stopping her from falling out of the chute.

Beneath her, the dwarves and Bilbo landed in a giant rocket cage, built atop a rickety walkway which made up a rickety city. From everywhere Goblins began to surround the company, taking advantage of their surprise. As they struggled to fight back, the Goblin horde subdued them, taking away their weapons, and dragging them out of the cage in a giant group.

Caladwen watched them go quietly, making eye contact with Thôrin as he was being drug away. Slowly, she shook her head, not a word, and after the coast was clear, Caladwen dropped from the ceiling. The cage was left entirely unattended and opened, and quickly, Caladwen exited it, surprised to find Bilbo hiding behind a large rock across the rickety bridge. From it's sheath, he drew his sword, which still glowed a bright blue light..

"Bilbo, what are you doing?" Caladwen whispered, causing Bilbo to turn and point his sword at her. After a moment he dropped his sword, turning back to look after the horde of goblins that had the rest of their party. They were gone, taking their friends with them.

"We're going to save them right?" He asked her. Caladwen nodded, gesturing with her head for him to follow her. Suddenly. Several goblins jumped out at them, quickly subduing a surprised Caladwen. She thrashed as much as she could, but in mere moments, her hands were tied behind her back, her weapons confiscated, and the blade of a gnarled sword to her throat.

Another Goblin began to attack Bilbo, rushing him with his own sword. After a brief fight, Bilbo pushed the Goblin from the edge of the rickety bridge, turning back to help Caladwen. Just as Caladwen thought he was safe, one of the goblins holding her hostage lashed out, cutting the rope supports for the bridge, which sent the bridge, and Bilbo, falling down into the crevasse below.

"No!" Claladwen shouted, attempting to free herself. Again, the blade was pressed to her neck, this time drawing blood.

"I wouldn't if I was you." The goblin taunted her, pulling her to her feet roughly.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

The goblins escorted her in the direction that they took her party members, dragging her along to stumble over herself several times. After a few long minutes, they brought her to a giant throne, on top of which sat and even more giant Goblin. Atop his head sat a rough crown, and he stroked the fat under his chin as Caladwen arrived.

"Your majesty. Another intruder. This time an elf!" The goblin sneered, tossing her to the ground. She hit with a loud thud, landing at the dwarves feet. Another Goblin kicked her side, and she cringed, making herself small.

"Caladwen!" Several of the dwarves exclaimed, as Kíli and Fíli brought her to her knees. Caladwen glared at the hideous King in front of her, who smiled at her lasciviously.

"I've never had an elf before." He muttered, grabbing her face with two stinky fingers. Caladwen pulled away from him, leaning closer to her dwarves, who stepped around her protectively, Thôrin included, to her surprise. The Goblin King watched them with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter. "Look at your faces!" He said through tears. "I'd really like to see you look so menacing without heads!" He continued.

Beside them, several Goblins we're going through their things, specifically the weapons they confiscated from them. There was a gasp of horror, and a loud thunk, as Thôrin's sword was dropped to the floor, like it had burned the goblin who held it. The Goblin King, looked down at the sword, irritated, before a flash recognition swept his face. He gasped aloud.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The Goblin King cursed. "Kill them all!" He shouted, the rest of the goblins diving onto them. The monsters began to beat, bite and push the dwarves around, several of them pulling Caladwen away from the group by her ankles.

"Hey!" Thôrin shouted, grabbing for Caladwen, but as soon as he did, several more goblins pulled him to the ground, pinning him there.

"Cut off his head!" The King shouted. "Bring her to me!" He pointed to Caladwen.

"No!" She began to struggle, kicking at several of her captors. Suddenly, there was a vast explosion of white light, causing the Goblins and their weapons to go flying, and knocking the dwarves off their feet. Caladwen, who had been momentarily blinded by the light, slowly began to recover, looking up for the source of the explosion. It was Gandalf.

"Take up arms! Fight!" Gandalf shouted. There was a flurry of movement as the dwarves jumped to their feet, fending off the goblins who had recovered, making their way over to Caladwen and their discarded weapons. Kíli turned to Caladwen after retrieving his sword and bow, untying her bindings and checking her for injuries.

"My sword, my bow!" Caladwen shouted, she'd lost track of them after the Goblins had disarmed her.

"Here, my lady!" Gandalf's voice came suddenly, as he tossed her a bundle of her things, her weapons included. Behind him lay a waste of goblins, all of which he slewn on his way to the company.

"He wields the Foe Hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" the Goblin King cried over the sound of goblins screeching. Everyone managed to retrieve their weapons, for the most part unscathed, and Caladwen unsheathed her sword, levelling it in front of her. The dwarves began to rally, shouting a battle cry and diving into the fray, Caladwen at their heels.

Seeing the company of Thôrin running through his kin, the Great Goblin King became enraged. Beside Caladwen, Kíli fell over one of the many goblin bodies, and whilst she was attempting to help him up, the Goblin King reared his mighty mace, bringing it down towards them violently. With a swing of his sword, Thôrin deflected the mace, sending the King flying backwards, where he tripped and fell off of the platform and into the chasm below.

"Follow me! Quick!" Gandalf demanded, sprinting off of the throne platform as hordes of goblins trailed them. Gandalf led them through several suspended hallways, which connected different parts of the Goblin kingdom, but no matter where they went, they were surrounded by goblins. Wherever Caladwen cut one down, three more would appear in it's place, a never ending cycle.

In front of them, several goblins were running at them head on. Thinking fast, Dwalin motioned for a post beside them, and using it like a massive spear, began to swipe goblins from the catwalks. As the dwarves dropped the rail, they each pulled out their weapons, taking up arms against the host of goblins between them and escape.

Beside Caladwen, Kíli picked up a ladder, dropping it on the oncoming goblins. Running forwards, Kíli led the goblins stuck in the rungs forward, over the edge of a platform. As the ladder fell, the goblins stuck in it disappeared into the cavern below, but the ladder extended to the other side, connecting their current platform and one across the chasm. As soon as they crossed the ladder, Dwalin destroyed it, sending several more goblins into the darkness below.

The company continued their rampage through goblin city, coming across a section of walkway that was suspended in the air, like a bridge. As the goblins piled on to the walkway, it grew unstable, breaking away from the rest of the path, on a collision course with another section of the city.

"Jump!" Thôrin shouted, as several members of their party followed. Before the rest of the company could follow, the path swang backwards, like a pendulum, to where it started, picking up several goblins. Caladwen growled, cutting down one, two, three more, kicking them off the edge of the swinging walkway, which was now making it's way back towards the platform that the rest of the party had jumped to. As the rest of the group stuck their landing, Caladwen turned, cutting a the ropes that left the bridge suspended, causing it to fall.

Not far from the pendulum platform, the company came across a bridge connecting two sides of the cavern. As they tried to cross it, the Goblin King suddenly broke through from underneath, pulling him and all his weight on top of it. As the company was trapped, the Goblin King began to laugh.

"You thought you could escape me?" He asked through laughter. He swang his mace wildly, nearly striking Gandalf as he did, laughing again. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" He sneered. Gandalf growled, stepping forward and striking the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Goblin dropped his mace, clutching his face in pain, just the distraction Gandalf needed to deliver the final blow, a single slice to the Goblin's giant belly. "That'll do it." The king whispered, as Gandalf cut his throat.

As the Goblin King fell down dead, his weight caused the bridge to start shaking, and the section of bridge on which the company stood broke away from the rest of it. The bridge began it's decent at a terrible speed, down into the cavern, demolishing everything in it's path. Caladwen struggled to stay on her feet, crouching to hold on to the bridge for support. As the bridge came to a stop, Caladwen jumped from it gracefully, flying through the air and landing on the ground below. Behind her, the bridge pieces collapsed, burying almost all of the party underneath the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said from underneath the debris. As soon as he'd said it, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin landed on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. Caladwen sighed, shaking her head at them, crossing to unpile the dwarves.

"We must go back for Bilbo." Caladwen told Gandalf as she extricated the dwarves. From above them more snarls could be heard. Thousands of goblin kind were descending upon the company.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" Dwalin shouted. Gandalf gave Caladwen a sad look as she shook her head. They weren't going to go back for him. She had to go back.

"Only one thing can save us: daylight." Gandalf told her specifically, grabbing her elbow and dragging her along with them. Gandalf led them through a cave system at the bottom of the Goblin City, the entire time arguing with Caladwen.

"Mithrandir we have to go back. I told him I would keep him safe!" She argued, only to be ignored.

"He will find us, Amdirvaethil." Gandalf told her once they exited the cave aways. He signaled that the conversation was over as he turned around and began to count dwarf heads. Thôrin turned, watching him, realizing that their party was one short.

"Where is Bilbo?" He said with a growl.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin exclaimed.

"Don't blame me!"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us!" Nori offered. All of the dwarves turned to Caladwen.

"He fell after I was captured, down into the chasm." Caladwen whispered. "That's why we must go back for him!" Thôrin sneered, catching the parties attention.

"Master Baggins is fine, he saw his chance and he took it." Thôrin scowled after considerign her words. Caladwen shook her head

"No you aren't listening-"

"He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again, he is long gone."

"No. You're wrong." Caladwen told the King, turning to their resident wizard. "Gandalf please, we-"

"No he isn't." Came a small voice, interrupting Caladwen. She froze turning where she stood, as didn't he returned of the group, surprised to see Bilbo step out from behind a tree. Beside herself, Caladwen began to laugh, relieved.

"Burglar!" She shouted. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." She laughed, cupping his shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kíli told the Hobbit with a smile.

"How on Earth did you get passed the Goblins?" Fíli chimed in. Gandalf watched Bilbo suspiciously.

"How indeed…" He said quietly, catching Caladwen's attention. Everyone's attention turned towards Bilbo, and he laughed, awkwardly putting his hands on his hips.

"What does it matter? He's back!" Gloin laughed.

"It matters!" Thôrin interrupted them. "I want to know: why did you come back?" Bilbo sighed, exasperated, and he looked at Caladwen knowingly.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End." He sighed, scratching his head. "I miss my books, and my arm chair. And my garden…" he smiled sadly. "see, that's where I belong. That's home…. And that's why I came back cause you don't have one, and I'm going to help you take it back if I can." After Bilbo was finished, the dwarves quietly contemplated what he'd said. Caladwen smiled, glad that he'd decided to stay. "Wenny, I'm sorry, for what I said in the caves." Bilbo said finally. Caladwen began to shake her head, all was forgiven, but Bilbo was persistent. "No, I mean it. It was a terrible thing to say, and I'd like to help you find your home too." He smiled at her, thinking back on what Elrond had told him in Rivendell. "Her place is with Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, or so Galadriel thinks." Elrond chuckled, turning back towards the view. "I have no reason to doubt her, she has never been wrong before." He couldn't tell Caladwen that though.

Suddenly, from the hill above them, a monstrous shout came, orc speak, and the company turned to find and army of orc waiting g for them at the top of the hill. Their leader commanded the wargs in front of him to pounce, and they did, running towards them at top speed.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thôrin growled, turning towards Gandalf.

"And into the fire. RUN!" The old wizard shouted. The company followed Gandalf's command, taking off down the mountain as fast as they could.

* * *

The wargs continued to follow them, quickly catching up to the group, which quickly reached a large outcropping of land, dotted with several trees. Caladwen darted to the edge, looking down into the gully below. It was a large drop.

"It's a trap." Caladwen told Thôrin, who had moved next to her to see as well. They both turned to Gandalf and the rest of the party.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf shouted, making his way into a nearby tree. Around them, all hell had broken loose, the wargs had made it to the rest of the party, and now the party was scraping with them while trying to run into the trees. Further down the mountain, Caladwen could see Bilbo off on his own, a warg quickly closing in on him.

"Burglar!" She shouted, taking off across the plains. She dodged several wargs, jumping and slicing her way past them. Caladwen vaulted into a nearby tree, sitting on the lowest branch and swung down. She grabbed Bilbo by his trunk, pulling him up into the trees with her, just as a warg jumped for him.

"Are you alright?" She asked the Hobbit, helping him further up the tree. Below them, wargs began to snap at their feet, causing them to climb the tree even faster.

"Azog?!" Thôrin shouted from several trees back. Caladwen turned, looking out across the cliffside, there, several hundred feet away, sat a giant, pale white Orc. He taunted the company in orcish, while stroking a white warg with the only hand he had left.

Azog shouted commands to his orcs, pointing at the trees that the company had taken shelter in. At his command, the wargs leapt forward, trying to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, breaking off lower branches with their claws and jowls. The tree under Caladwen began to shake violently, and she grasped the back of Bilbo's shirt, to steady him.

With the weight of the wargs climbing it, Caladwen and Bilbo's tree began to lean wildly. More wargs piled on to the trunk, causing the entire tree to begin tipping over.

"Bilbo jump!" Caladwen told him, pointing to the tree behind them. He did as he was told, jumping from their branch, to the tree behind them, just as their original tree collided into it. Like dominoes, the trees began to fall over, their occupants bailing into the next tree until there was only one tree left. The one on the edge of the cliffside. Caladwen could feel her heart racing in her chest as she looked down into the gully below.

"Caladwen!" She heard her name, as a flaming pine cone was dropped from the branch above. With a grunt, Caladwen, as well as everyone else, tossed their flaming pinecones amid the wargs below, setting the ground and several of the beast ablaze. As the wargs began to retreat, the company started cheering with relief, that is, until their tree began to topple as well. Caladwen screamed as the tree began to topple, searching for anything to save them. Before she could stead herself, the tree cane to a sudden stop, perched precariously on the side of the mountain. The sudden shift in momentum sent Caladwen flying. Quickly, she grabbed hold of a branch as she was falling, pulling herself back onto the tree.

From across the expanse, the wargs had ceased their retreat, seeing how disadvantaged their prey was. In front of her, Thôrin pulled himself to his feet, and began to walk down the tree's trunk, his sword drawn.

"Oakenshield no!" Caladwen shouted at him, only catching his attention momentarily, before he began running full tilt into battle by himself. Azog and his warg both roared, as the white warg leapt at Thôrin, hitting him square in his chest with a giant paw. It smashed Thôrin to the ground, obviously winding him. As Thôrin returned to his feet, azog and his warg turned around to strike again, charging him. Before Thôrin could react, Azog swung his mace, catching Thôrin in the face, the brutal impact sending him flying to ground.

Caladwen began to panicked, seeing her dream come true before her very eyes. No! She scrambled to get on top of the tree, so she could go and assist the Dwarf king, but to her surprise, Bilbo had already beat her to it. The Hobbit took off, as fast as his little feet could carry him.

The white warg now had Thôrin in his mouth, chomping down on his side. But Thôrin was not finished. He smack the warg with the hilt of his sword, causing him to send Thôrin flying. Azog nodded cruelly to one of his other orcs, who began approaching Thôrin's unconscious form.

Caladwen pulled herself onto the branch and with her footing regained, she stood, reaching behind her for her bow and an arrow. To her chagrin she found the arrows were gone, obviously lost to the chasm below. Before she could even react, Bilbo threw himself at the orc that was advancing on Thôrin's unconscious body.

"Bilbo! No!" Caladwen shouted, taking off after the Hobbit. Caladwen was stopped short, by a warg, who snapped at her. Swinging her sword, she struck down the warg, seeing Azog and several more orcs making their way to Bilbo. Caladwen shouted, pulling her knife from her boot and hurling it at one of the orcs, sinking the blade deep into it's skull. "That's our burglar!" She hissed, as Fíli, Kíli, and Dwalin rushed the fight.

Caladwen shortly followed, striking out at warg and orc alike. As the fighting continued, Caladwen watched as Azog and his white warg approached Bilbo, who was now dazed and unarmed after being tossed to the ground. Caladwen and the other dwarves had been surrounded as well, leaving Bilbo solely at Azog's mercy.

The situation was bleak, with half of the party separated from the other, one incapacitated and four soon to be mauled. Caladwen lashed out at a warg that was growing too close to her. Another warg made to pounce on them, and as Caladwen saw flash before her eyes, that warg was plucked from the sky by a Giant Eagle.

In the ensuing chaos, the wargs bolted, several more of which were picked up and chucked off the side of the cliff. Another eagle fans the flaming area with his giant wings, causing an inferno, burning the remaining wargs.

"What new devilry?!" Dwalin shouted as he took was plucked from the ground and tossed onto an eagles back. Another eagle swooped low next to Caladwen, and once she made sure Bilbo and Thôrin were out of harm's way, she hopped on to his back, clutching tightly to his soft feathers. Below her, Caladwen could see the eagle that rescued Bilbo, who was confused, but safe. Thôrin, was another story. He was clutched in the Eagle's talons, still unconscious, as the Eagle flew onward, away from the orc horde that had attacked him.

* * *

After a while, the Eagles began to descend on the Carrock, dropping the dwarves off at the very top. Caladwen jumped off of hers, running a final hand through it's soft feathers before it took off into the sky. The Eagle that was holding Thôrin and Bilbo gently placed Thôrin on the ground as Bilbo slid from it's back.

"Thôrin!" Gandalf shouted, as he too dismounted an Eagle. Thôrin is unresponsive and Caladwen felt her heart sink. Gandalf placed a hand on Thôrin's forehead, muttering a spell. Thôrin's eyes flutter open and he gasped for air, glancing around at his companions, confused, surprised.

"The Halfling?" He spoke, barely above a whisper.

"It's all right, Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf reassured him. Slowly, Dwalin and Kíli helped Thôrin to his feet, only shrugging them off once he was standing. Angrily, he approached Bilbo, who had made his way to stand next to Caladwen.

"What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild?" Thôrin berated him. Caladwen felt her insides burning and as she opened her mouth to shout at the stubborn dwarf, Thôrin gave her an appreciative smile, completely knocking the fight from her. "I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thôrin laughed, grabbing Bilbo and embracing him. Caladwen furrowed her brow in confusion, meeting eyes with Gandalf across the platform. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior… not even a burglar." Bilbo shrugged. Caladwen smiled at the pair. Thôrin turned to Caladwen, his face stoney.

"Your counsel has been wise, albeit unasked for… but without you we'd have all died." Thôrin told her. "I thank you." It wasn't an apology, but Caladwen would take it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo spoke up suddenly, stepping past Caladwen and Thôrin. In the distance, far in the distance, stood a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf told him. Caladwen had never seen the Lonely Mountain in person, but the stories did not do it justice. Even far in the distance it was breathtaking.

"A Raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin called, as a bird flew past them, heading straight for The Lonely Mountain.

"That is a Thrush." Caladwen chuckled, crossing to the side of the giant rock upon which they stood. "There's a path of stairs here!" She called to the other dwarves.

Seeing the Lonely Mountain had changed something in her. Thôrin's life had been saved, they were far from danger. Thôrin respected her. Caladwen was certain that the worst was now behind them.


End file.
